My Soul
by Kyo.y.Ness
Summary: por fin Tk y Kari, tiene una cita su primera cita! Tk dira lo que siente? Kari que siente por Tk?  Capitulo 5 subido!3! Y canvio de Titulo! EL ERROR pasa aser My Soul
1. Chapter 1

Ola Ola!!!

Bueno soy nuevo en esto ^. ^

Un pecado que no tengo Muncha practica con los u.u FIC''

Pero espero que al menos os entretenga

Porciento, Digimon no me pertenece de momento''¬.¬

Otra cosa yo xD, al principio de cada capítulo pongo una frase, no con Relaciona está el fic pero me Hacía ilusión xD

* * *

¿Porque Que no me marche? Ah sí, porque soy idiota

_Capitulo 1.: Pesadillas!!!_

**Entre la oscuridad, solo se visualizaba un gran i Largo Sendero Rojo, un sendero de sangre que conducía hacia mas oscuridad, allí al principio del camino Estaba una joven muchacha de unos 14 años, con un precioso pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, de unos ojos marrón claro, una piel clara, llevando un vestido blanco sin mangas, no muy largo ya que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.**

**-Donde .... Estío? --****preguntó la joven, mirando amos lados bastante sorprendida, ya que lo único que podia recordad, es que sí, Estaba en clase, en su ultimo día antes de las vacaciones de verano****, -- ****Estoy en el Mar Negro?****- Repreguntaba, miro hacia abajo **

**- Sangre ..? -- ****dijo la joven atemorizada, se dio la vuelta y vio una gran puerta, esta va oxidada i cerrada con candado un gran candado oxidado, la joven alzo la mirada donde Pudo visualizar en Aquella puerta Tenía el símbolo de la luz, pero apenas se veia bien .**

**Un pecado que la joven no tubo mas remedio, que ir por el Sendero Rojo, Camino i camino, Parecía que el camino no tenia fin, Se sentía frío, cada vez le costaba más respirar a la joven.**

**No, Savia cuanto había caminado, Puede que unos 30 minutos, pero ella le parecio una eternidad, Llevaba rato que escuchaba una voz. **

**--****Valor, Amistad, afecto, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Bondad, Luz, Esperanza ... .-****se escuchaba resonar por aquel lugar ****--****9 emblemas ... .. repartidos en 12 niños**** --****i se Volvió a repetir --**

**La joven caminaba hacia la voz, podia ver una silueta de una persona, sentada en aquel sendero, Parecía que mas allá de aquel sujeto, se acababa el camino. **

**--****hola? Sabes dónde estamos? -- ****dijo la joven sin pensarlo****-- **

**--****no perder ... --****i Seguia Diciendo El sujeto****-Valor, Amistad ... .- **

**--****Mmm ... como te llamas****? - Prosiguió la joven caminado hacia el****-- ****Yo soy Hikari Yagami, pero todo el mundo me llama Kari -**

**--****no tengo nombre ****--****dijo el sujeto ****-- ****yo ya se como te llamas yo te llamado .-**

**-Para que ..? ****--****dijo Kari mentaras se acercaba al sujeto -**

**--****Hikari tiene miedo? Si no lo tienes, deberías tenerlo, la oscuridad, da mucho miedo, cobardía lleva consigo, soledad, odio, ignorancia, Inmundicia, mentiras, maldad, i desesperación ....**

**-- ****Yo le temo, un la-oscuridad ****compasión decía mirando al sujeto con****-- ****i es mas con mi luz, pienso derrotarla .- **

**Kari ya esta Suficiente lo cerca que podia ver con claridad, mas o menos era un chico de 14 años, cabello rubio, pero ni muy largo ni muy corto, tenia una piel blanca, con una bestia camisa blanca con un pantalón blanco que al igual la camisa esta van mancha de sangre ****- (Será sangre del camino?) Penso -- ****El joven que va descalzo, sentado sujetando las piernas con los brazos, en una postura un tanto infantil, con la cabeza, agacha, impidiendo que Kari Si pudiera ver la cara, un chico ese que le era tan familiar.**

**-Para que me llevado como aquí ****-- ****dijo un poco nerviosa****--**

**--****Tu eres la que plantean la Luz ****--****dijo**** -- ****tu debes abrir la puerta ... .-**

**--****La puerta? La que hay al principio del camino? ****--****dijo alterada -**

**El joven se levanto Rápidamente, la sujeto del brazo bruscamente, miro fijamente aa los ojos una kari **

**--****Ta-Ta ****--****No le Salia las palabras, celéis un nudo en el estomago, empezaba ha temblar, no lo se podia creer lo que veia eso ojos azules que ese rostro ella veia cada mañana, no lo podía creer selo****,-Takeru!! Eres tu T.K.? ****-- ****Mirando eso Ojos que tenia su mejor amigo no tenian esperanza, vida ****- Tu no eres T.K.!!!!**

**-Kari ...****--****dijo el con una sonrisa****-- ****que graciosa jaja Claro que soy yo -- **

**--****No ... --****dijo MIENTRAS SE solto I se alejaba del sujeto ****-- ****T.K. TU NO ERES! SI fueras T.K. DONDE ESTA TU ESPERANZA!!**

**--****Ah ... que pena****-- ****dijo cambiante de voz -- ****PENSABA que eras mi amiga****- Dando la vuelta en sí, no le dan la espalda una kari.**

**-- ****Dime, para que me lo traído aquí ****-- ****ya muy harta de esa situación****.**

**-- ****Estas aquí para que me salves****..-****dijo Mientras se daba la vuelta****-- ****Ayúdame**** --****Sonrío macabramente.**

**Dios, en ese momento se derrumbo Kari, el aspecto del sujeto que se Parecía un su mejor amigo, había cambiado apero, pero mucho pero, su piel esta va pálida como la de un cadáver, su ropa desgarrada Estaba I Rota, El Estaba sangrando por todo el cuerpo - ****Ayúdame --**** le tendió la mano, sonreía el, Mientras le caían unas lagrimas.**

**--****N º ... .- ****Kari Estaba aterrorizada, al escena semejante, ver - ****No por favor ... ... --****suplicaba**** _no Puede ser ... **

**[La Mañana de Tai]**

**Odaiba, 14 de agosto, residencia Yagami, 12:30 del mediodía.**

**-Aaah!! Que estoy aburrido! - Decía un tumbándose Castaño --**

**-Para no haces venir? Para comento tumbado verte-un rubio-que pérdida de tiempo. -Oye, que a ti nadie te a invitado, tu eres un acoplado-replicó El Castaño-[¬ ¬]**

**-Un pecado tratas a un amigo tu mejor? -contesto el rubio-Además Yo tenía una cita con Sora, i tu llamaste un molestar.**

**-Eso no explica, que haces aquí Rubito [¬_¬]**

**- Tu, invitaste un Sora i ella me invito a mi - dijo el rubio como fuera lo más normal del mundo -**

**- Tai!!! Matt! Ya basta! -les grito la pelirroja - Dios, sois peores que un crío.**

**-Oh, vamos a Sora, pero si eso es lo que más te gusta de mi-le recordó el rubio-de eso te enamoraste.**

**Los tres amigos Comenzaron a reir. De golpe salió corriendo con rapidez Kari Yagami, la hermana menor de Tai, que corría hacia el teléfono.**

**-Tai! Que es el prefijo de Francia?!!**

**- El 33 Es verdad, Matt-El Rubio afirma con la cabeza-para que lo quieres saber? (._.)**

**-Un momento llamo, i que preguntas más tonta de Tai-decía Mientras colocaba la Castaña-me llevo el teléfono Tai!**

**- ... (O_O'')-i Grito El Castaño-no llames!! Cuelga el teléfono Kari!!!**

**Mierda Kari Abre la puerta!!!**

**Calla-Tai, que intento hablar (¬.¬), Hola? Qué bien estés bien!! Sí, soy Hikari!!**

**Pasaron 5 minutos**

**-Tai, no deberías espiar las llamadas de Kari. -le reconvenido la pelirroja -**

**-Esta ablando con alguien de Francia, yo no lo conozco,-decía con tono sobre protector-i si es un pervertido?**

**-Tai ...-suspiro El Rubio-que el único ...**

**- Interrumpió el Silencio! - Castaño -**

**-Pero ... .- intento Explicar El Rubio-que el ....**

**- Sssssss! - Volvió interrumpir-Estoy seguro habla con un chico!!**

**10 minutos más tarde:**

**- Qué raro-susurraba Tai-no se escucha nada-con la oreja en la puerta.**

**-Tai, ven siéntate aquí i-le dijo la pelirroja-con quién habla tu hermana es con Takeru.**

**-Takeru? Qué demonios hache el allí? - Preguntó alejándose de la puerta - **

**- Con esta mi madre visitando a mi abuelo-respondió el rubio-jueves vuelve, ya te lo aviamos dicho .(¬.¬)**

**-Si Ha? Mmmm - Pensó-Ya lo tengo!!!! Soy un genio jajaja. **

**Meda-Miedo - murmuro Sora -**

**Mientras tanto, Kari esta despidiéndose de Tk, PENSABA Mientras, Quera una tonta quien se le ocurre llamar alguien, que está en la otra punta del mundo, solo por un estúpido sueño, heno, acabo de hacer la estúpida y se Preocupado, Takeru para nada-suspiraba Metras Se cambia la ropa, (que no me puedo darme todo el día sin hacer nada, saldré una Vuelta una DAR) PENSABA que ha pecado se arregló i Decidia salir. **

**-Tai, voy una vuelta Hadar-decía Mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, hasta luego .- Yendo hacia la salida de la casa -**

**-Kari! A que ninguno de nuestros amigos Todavía no han ido a la playa? - Decía el castaño -**

**-No, creo que no - respondió la menor-Porque lo preguntas?**

**-Muy bien decidido! Mañana, todos los niños elegidos Irán a la playa en el digimundo-sentenció el líder del grupo -**

**-TAI, NO PUEDES DECIDIR ASIN DE GOLPE! I CUANDO PIENSAS ABISAR ALOS OTROS! - Se quejó la castaña -**

**- ... .. (Ya me esperaba algo ha pecado) - y Sora pensaron Matt -**

**-Kari-dijo el castaño poniendo su maná en el hombro de la castaña-Misión esta heno tu, es avisar un sonrío i Ken, Yolei, Codi, Davis, - continuo --**

**Yo me encargo de avisar un Izzy i Jou.**

**- Bueno no cree PODAMOS nada que hacer no es verdad? - Comento la pelirroja-con lo cabezota k este Tai.**

**- ... .. Sora, Matt, como se nota, que vosotros tenéis ganas de ir a la playa ,[¬¬]- suspiro la castaña-Hay, tan bien verdad, me apetece ir.**

**-Decidido!! Un reunir el grupo!!! - Sentenció el párrafo finaliza el líder. **

**Odaiba, 14 de agosto, Centro Comercial ****Aqua City**** 12:40 del mediodía**

**Paseando entres las tiendas del centro comercial dos jóvenes enamorados, eran otros dos niños ejidos bueno mejor dicho jóvenes elegidos, en cuando uno de ellos Fue su llamada al móvil. **

**Pipip-pipi-pipi, - si?-Contesto al móvil una joven de unos 15 años, cabello largo i lila, ojos marrones, llevas gafas, - Kari?, Mañana si que pasa,? Sí, claro que iremos, ay 10 en tu casa, en Aceptar. Hasta mañana .- colgó con una sonrisa --**

**- Pasa algo? Dónde vas mañana? - Preguntaba un chico de 14, azul oscuros cabello, ojos lila suave -**

**-Dónde voy? dirás donde vamos, Tai nos ha invitado a ir a la playa i tu vienes verdad, me debes acompañarme-le contesto-Yolei**

**- P-pero, si yo no tengo bañador-replicaba el joven-(O / / / O)**

**-Como!, Pues vallamos bañadores comprar, i Después nos vamos al cine!-Sentenció Yolei, agrando del brazo Ken i arrastrándolo hacia una tienda de bañadores-mira!! Modelos Cuantos hay!! Nos los compramos para ir de conjunto? --**

**-Espera un segundo, tu bañador rosa es verdad? S-si te fijas, el rosa no me pega nada-Intentando vencer con la-El color que me favorece es el negro ..-**

**-Es verdad ... .- suspiro la peli lila -**

**- Yolei ... que te parece este? -sujetando un bañador negro, con una estampación de una calavera -**

**-Sí, claro está, es tu tipo, de bañador, oye te espero fuera, de la tienda-dijo Mientras Salía -(*¬* que lindo, mañana Estará, estoy impaciente una mañana de mar que)-pensó **

**- Yolei, nos vamos? - Sonreía cogiendo de la mano a la chica-Quieres ver la película "Suspiros de amor"?, Solo claro si tu quieres -**

**-hum-afirmo con la cabeza sonrojada i penso-(una peli romántica, con asolas Ken, este el día mas feliz!! de mi vida) --**

**-No preocupes, ya lo paga yo-sonríe-entremos Vega!!**

**-Pensamiento de Yolei-(Como a cambiado, antes era un tirano sin escrúpulos, ia hora actual es un chico inteligente mable i Que se PREOCUPA, por los demás, pero aun sigue, Siendo demasiado tímido)**

**-Yolei, en que piensas que la peli esta a punto de comenzar.**

**-si .. (Mierda, me había quedado en bobada) **

**Odaiba, 14 de agosto, del de residencia Motomiya, 12:50 mediodía**

**Davis Motomiya, el líder de los chicos elegidos de la segunda generación, el no había cambiado, era un poco mas alto, pero seguia, con su pelo revoltoso, gafas con esa i, que pasa va mañana viendo la tele, sin pegar golpe,**

**-Davis!, Te llaman al teléfono-gritaba junio**

**-quien es !!!!- contesto gritando -**

**-Uno de tus amigos!-Respondió con gritos **

**-Dile que no estoy! - replicó Mientras se rascaba .... La tripa.**

**-Vale!, Ya le digo A que Hikari no estas! - Decía la Mayor.**

**-Se Hikari ... LO DICHO .(-.-) HIKARI !!!!- levanto, salio disparado hacia el teléfono, yo antes que junio Pudiera decir Cualquier Cosa, ****Daisuke**** le arrebato el teléfono.**

**-Kari!? Hola!! Que tal, querías algo? - Decía el joven un apasionadamente -**

**-Davis ... no grites cala que, que te escucho ,[¬¬] - le comentaba la Castaña -**

**-lo siento, jeje Kari je-reía El Castaño-por cierto que querías?**

**-Ha si que se me olvidaba, mañana Tai te invita, ja ir a la playa en el digimundo, te apuntas? --**

**- Que si mi apunto!, Por supuesto! - Dijo con mucho entusiasmo El Castaño -**

**-Me alegro, hemos quedado mañana a las 10, en mi casa-dijo Kari -**

**-Por cierto, vamos todos? - Dijo el castaño bastante, interesado -**

**- Haber Vamos, vamos Tai, yo, Yolei, Izzy, Ken, Sora, Matt i yo. - Le contesto la castaña -**

**- Yo Codi, no viene?**

**-No tiene el, entrenamiento de kendo. Bueno asta mañana - se despidió.**

**-Kari ... Adiós ... - colgó el teléfono i se quedo pensativo-YUJUUU!!! Mañana me voy ala playa con Kari!!! Je, yo no esta molesta para los conocimientos tradicionales-como un grito Poseso -**

**-Mañana vas a la playa?-preguntó la hermana-va Matt ?[^^]**

**- Si .... Por que? ['¬¬]**

**- Puedo ir ?[^^]**

**- No ... no puedes ir .[''¬¬]**

**- EHHH!!!! Porque no puedo ir? [3 ¬ ¬]**

**- Porque vamos al digimundo, i tú no puedes entra .[''¬.¬]**

**- Pues yo quiero ir!!! [O.O]**

**-Yo que quieres que yo Haga [¬¬].**

**-Déjame usar tu, D-3 [TT ^ TT]**

**-No ,[¬¬]**

**-Davis!**

**Tras eso nuestro chicos elegidos, se preparaban para mañana, ir a la playa en el digimundo, i pasar el día con sus compañeros digimons, lo iban a pasar en grande, en la Isla de archivos.**

**Hikari, preocupada Aquella noche estaba, por eso raros sueños que había tenido los últimos días, yo no entendía por qué Takeru, me aparecia herido pidiendo ayuda, o los más aterrador, era la voz que Tenía el sueño, no era la suya.**

**- Hay ... suspiro .--por más que pienso, no entender Logro el sueño, yo esa gran puerta, con el símbolo de la luz - se tumbo en la cama - ... ... Abre la puerta-dijo Murmurando-Será mejor que me duerma ya, que ya es muy tarde.**

**[Repetición del sueño]**

**- Tu no eres T.K.!!!!**

**-Kari ...****--****dijo el con una sonrisa****-- ****que graciosa jaja Claro que soy yo -- **

**--****No ... --****dijo MIENTRAS SE solto I se alejaba del sujeto ****-- ****T.K. TU NO ERES! SI fueras T.K. DONDE ESTA TU ESPERANZA!!**

**--****Ah ... que pena****-- ****dijo cambiante de voz -- ****PENSABA que eras mi amiga****- Dando la vuelta en sí, no le dan la espalda una kari.**

**-- ****Dime, para que me lo traído aquí ****-- ****ya muy harta de esa situación****.**

**-- ****Estas aquí para que me salves****..-****dijo Mientras se daba la vuelta****-- **

**Ayúdame**** --****Sonrío macabramente.**

**Dios, en ese momento se derrumbo Kari, el aspecto del sujeto que se Parecía un su mejor amigo, había cambiado apero, pero mucho pero, su piel esta va pálida como la de un cadáver, su ropa desgarrada Estaba I Rota, El Estaba sangrando por todo el cuerpo - ****Ayúdame --**** le tendió la mano, sonreía el, Mientras le caían unas lagrimas.**

**--****N º ... .- ****Kari Estaba aterrorizada, al escena semejante, ver - ****No por favor ... ... --****suplicaba**** _no Puede ser ... **

**Unas Las Negras se desplegaron de la espalda de los conocimientos tradicionales, el rostro pacifico Tener Parecía que el sujeto, totalmente cambio, los ojos azules cambiaron, por unos brillantes ojos rojos, Tenía una mirada que penetraba Dentro del cuerpo, que te desgarraba por dentro, me una sonrisa malévola, nunca había escuchado ninguna pecado, era peor que la del propio Piedmon.**

**El sujeto que Tenía aspecto de su mejor amigo con Aquellas a las negras i los ojos rojos, el sujeto se acerco i la empujo al abismo de oscuridad. **

**[Fin del sueño]**

**-AAAAAAAH!!! -Gritó Hikari -**

**-Kari!! Qué pasa?! - Dijo el castaño Mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana menor-Qué sucede? - Preguntó Mientras observaba, la cara pálida i aterrorizada de sus hermana, la Cual se sujetaba el pecho con la mano.**

**- N-no es nada hermano - decía la castaña Mientras temblaba-solo asido un sueño - sonrío forzadamente - no te preocupes.**

**Tai se sento en un lado de la cama de Kari, le abrazo calmado A su hermana menor-ya ha pasado, no te preocupes - le susurro al oído, entonces Kari abrazo a Tai, Mientras le caían varias lagrimas, hasta que paso un rato - Kari, ya estas mejor?**

**-Sí, hermano**

**-Kari, es mejor que te vayas preparando, aquí una hora los chicos abran llegado-salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta. **

**Hikari, explicar decidió, lo de sus sueños, ha sus amigos. Pero ella no amigos Quería un ruinar el dia a SUS.**

**Digimundo, 15 de Agosto, Playa Isla de archivo.**

**Al llegar al mundo digital, nos Esperabán ****V-mon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Agumon Gabumon Piyomon Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon i por supuesto Gatomon, Estaban todos menos Armadimon Qué estaba con Codi en el mundo real i Patamon, bueno Patamon según nuestros amigos digimons, el se había quedado con Genai, ayudándolo, ya que podia estar tanpoco los conocimientos tradicionales con**

**Todos no lo estábamos pasado genial, Hacia un gran día. ¡Ja! si Mimi había Podido venir des de América, para vernos i estar con Palmon, claro usando la puerta al mundo digital de América. Tai fastidiando mate ya que el intentaba Tener un rato asolas con Sora, Izzy con Tentomon un comparados de la hiper-Felicidad de Mimi i Palmon, Davis, Ken i Yolei intentaron jugar a cartas. Pero como siempre acabaron discutiendo, i el pobre Ken el en el medio Intentando separándolos, el Jou i Gomamon Se fueron Hadar Una vuelta por la isla ya que le traia Bastantes recuerdos.**

**Me pregunto, que esta haciendo Takeru ... ..**

**- Kari ... en Qué piensas? - Preguntaba la digimon felina --**

**- ¿Verdad? Qué? Perdona esta pensando ... - Pero fue interrumpida antes de a cavar la frase -**

**-estas pensando en T.K, verdad? - Dijo Yolei con una sonrisa.**

**-Que! ¡No!! Si bueno! - Contesto avergonzada la castaña-pero no es lo que piensa!!!**

**- Vaya, vaya, - sonreía Yolei.**

**-No es lo que piensas, es sobre un sueño que tenido - aclaro la Castaña-re une al grupo, tengo explicaros algo que-dijo muy seria.**

**-Va-vale-dijo Yolei sin entender nada. **

**Cuando todo el grupo se reunió, primero comieron algo que traían de casa, terminaron cuando, Kari se dispuso un explicarlo todo, lo que vio en su sueño de La Puerta, El Sendero de sangre i el abismo de oscuridad, el chico i Quera como Tk , al terminar todos se Quedaron pensativos, hasta que ....**

**- Por eso ayer por la mañana llamaste un TK-comento Tai.**

**-Pero, es solo en sueño, ¿no? - Preguntó el rubio-no significa que un T.K. le pase nada.**

**-Sí, tenéis razón-afirmo Kari.**

**- Pero, yo si fuera real i Kari Tuviera poderes de predicción. - Davis cometo muy serio.**

**- ... ... ...**

**- ... ... ...**

**-Señalaba DAVIS ERES MAS TONTO CADA DIA! - Grito Yolei Mientras se le cantaba yo una ****Daisuke-PARA DECIR ESAS TONTERIAS MEJOR CALLATE!**

**-A MI NO ME GRI ... .- pero Davis, Fue interrumpido por Sora.**

**-Ya basta, un poco de seriedad. Tengo una idea-dijo Izzy Mientras habría El Correo.**

**- Izzy te tienes que llevar el ORDENADOR A todas partes? [''¬.¬]- Preguntaba Tai.**

**- Si que pasa, algun problema [¬¬]- dijo un poco enojado-voy a escribir, un Mensaje a Genai, sobre la puerta, a lo mejor, algo sabe. **

**-Pero tú crees, los sueños que tengo, significa algo? - preguntaba Kari.**

**-Sí, no es normal, que lleves soñado con lo mismo Durante semanas Izzy-afirmaba-i la clave está en Takeru.**

**- Bueno, ya va Siendo hora de volver, - decía el rubio Mientras se levantaba-Takeru vuelve esta noche, y ya hablaremos de este tema.**

**- Matt, tiene razón, vamos a recoger yo nos vamos-ordeno, Tai.**

**Todos recogieron sus cosas, se despierno de sus compañeros Digimon,**

**Pero algo no iba bien i todos se Dieron cuenta, aun que ninguno dijo nada, se notaba en el ambiente.**

**Algo nuevo i maligno se avecinaba, i Esteva relacionado con Takeru, ****Hikari miro al cielo, y los ojos cerro, se lo imagino con su pelo rubio indomable, su sonrisa despreocupada y sus ojos brillantes-Ojala estés bien, Takeru ...**

* * *

**Bueno esta aquí, Mi primer capítulo3!!!! **

**Espero que os haya gustado, una k me parece que lo k no me asilo muy bien UU''. **


	2. Chapter 2

EEYYY!!!! Mi segundo capítulo!!!w

Es un poco corto a causa que esta semana estoy perezoso XD

I por qué no se que mas puedo poner =$

Pero bueno espero que os guste

Digimon no me pertenece de momento U¬.¬

I que no se me olvide

Painalli Tlahuilli gracias a tu consejo i espero que te gustes el sigiente capitulo !!!

* * *

-_¿para que volver? nadie me esta esperando_-

Capitulo. 2 DE vuelta a casa

Una calurosa mañana, en odiaba, un joven de unos 14 años, estaba despertando, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, miro el despertador, -Mmmm, que tarde es - se rasco la cabeza, y se levanto con pereza, ya que había vuelto de madrugada a casa. Salió de la habitación, en busca de su madre, pero no había nadie, se dirijo a la cocina, donde en la nevera había una nota, -Mama atenido que salir - pensó, i mientras , intentaba peinar su indomable cabello rubio, leía la nota - Takeru, he salido, con Akito, no volverlos hasta la noche, te he dejado la comida en el microondas. Un beso Mama- Takeru, se que unos minutos pensativo, después la arranco la nota i rompió ha trocitos, - hay…- suspiro, se dirijo hacia la ducha. A la salir con todo el pelo un poco húmedo pero no en papado , fue hacia el balcón, cuando ya estaba fuera en el balcón , alzo la mirada hacia el cielo azul, observando las nubes blancas y una Suave frisa , hacia que el indomable cabello de Takeru se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, esta tan tranquilo, no hacia tanta calor como en Paris, los 3 días que estuvo allí, fueron uno de los mejores de subida si no fuera por novio me su madre, Akito Soma, se fue con ellos, siempre es muy frío con Takeru.- Mama, que verá en el….- murmuro - me pregunto, que estará haciendo Patamom…..

-sonó el timbre- Ding Dong!!!- Quien será? -Dijo sobre saltado, pero el ignoro, izo que no estaba, pero en la puerta seguían, Ding Dong!!!- seguían tocando el timbre, Takeru ya arto fue abrir i ver quién era, T.K, suspiro, abrió la puerta.

-Al fin nos abre- se quejaba la Castaña.

-Seguro, que nos estaba ignorando- dijo un castaño con googles en el pelo-

- Chicos!!! Qu..que hacéis aquí?- pregunto T.K.- Pasar no os quedéis, afuera.

4 chicos entraban, en la residencia _Takaishi, eran Hikari, Davis, Yolei, Ken i Codi,-Que hacéis aquí? - volvió preguntar el rubio._

- Hemos venido de visita- dijo la castaña, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno en realidad veníamos haber a Codi, pero te vimos asomado en el balcón i decidimos venir- dijo el castaño de las gafas - ha sin que nos puedes estar agradecido.

- Mira que llegas a ser vulgar [¬¬]- decía la peli-lila-.

- Como te ha ido en Francia, T.K.? -pregunto Ken

-pues bástate bien- el rubio sonrío- os he traído una cosa levantándose hacia la nevera.

- Que es?- pregunta Codi- espera que te ayudo.- decía mientras se levantaba

-Kari, que pasa que miras a Takeru, es por lo del sueño? -murmuro la

Peli-lila acercándose Hikari.

-Si, pero lo por otra cosa- decía mientras ella, _Davis, Yolei i Ken, mira van a T.K.- Si os habéis, fijado que anda extraño?_

Los 4 chicos se quedaron con la mirada fija en Takeru, al cual le costaba un poco, caminar, los movimientos que daba eran lentos, parecía que tenía que dar gran es fuerzo, para cada cosa. Codi se acerco con 6, tazas de Té, Codi los dejo la van deja sobre la mesa i se limito a decir- Se ha dando cuenta que lo estáis mirando i lo estáis incomodando - dijo el pequeño del grupo - ya se , que lo que me habéis explicado del sueño de Kari , pero observándolo de esa manera no conseguiréis nada- murmuro Codi.

-Codi, tiene razón - murmuro Ken - tenemos que ser más discretos.

-Tenemos que disimular mejor- murmuro Kari.

-Codi, me puedes ayudar?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa .

-Si!! Ya voy- decía el menor del grupo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Al volver T.K. i Codi traían 5 trozos de pastel.

- Son de Francia, son muy buenos - decía el rubio mientras se sentaba.

- Takeru, tu no comes -decía Yolei mientras miraba los 5 platos con 5 trozos de pastel, ya que habían 6 personas en casa.

-No, yo acabo de desayunar.-Mintió - por favor comer -solamente sonrío i tomo un sorbo de Té.

Los 5 invitados, probaron el pastel-Dios que pastel mas bueno- dijo Yolei.

-Es verdad, que buen gusto tienes para elegir dulces- añadió Ken.

-pues, lo encuentro bastante normal- critico, Davis, con la boca llena del pastel,

-Davis, no hables con la boca llena, - le regaño Codi.

- Mira que llegas hacer vulgar- añadió Yolei, mientras comía el pastel, como si fuera de clase alta.

-Por dios Yolei, que falsa eres [¬¬]- dijo Davis.

- Ya basta!!! Comportaos,- les regaño Hikari, -Takeru, de verdad el paste…..- la joven no pudo terminar ya al ver a su mejor amigo mirando hacia la taza de Té , con la mirada perdida i pensativo, solo dijo una cosa- T.K.…. te preocupa algo?- todos los chicos levantaron la mirara hacia T.K.-Takeru?- volvió a pronunciar

-He?, hay perdona decías algo….-miro hacia la mesa i vio que yo no tenían Té- Vo..voy hacer mas Té….. , queréis, otro trozo de pastel- sonrío.

-Takeru……- dijo la castaña.

Mientras tanto en le pequeña floristería Takenouchi, 2 jóvenes enamorados, planeaban como pasar el de mañana juntos, hasta que entro una tercera persona, Taichí.

- buenas!!!- Decía el castaño -interrumpo algo?

-NO!!!-dijo sora a la misma vez que el rubio decía -SI!!!! - ambos se miraron -si!!! -dijo sora a la misma vez que el rubio decía -no!!!!

- Haber en que quedáis - decía el castaño- bueno da igual, he venido a deciros algo!!!

-Que es..?- dijo el rubio con indiferencia

-jejeje, ha sin que lo queréis saber? -dijo el castaño con tono interesante.

- lo dices o no [¬¬] - dacia la pelirroja.

-Pues, es que ya tengo novia!!!! I quiero, que mañana vengáis a conocerla!! - dijo con tono de grandeza- mañana nos al cine!!!!

- Oye no puedes, cambiar los planes de la gente ha sin de golpe- se quejo el rubio.

-Ho, vamos Matt - dijo la pelirroja - igual mete íbamos a ir al cine, mejor en grupo no?

-Pero Sora….bueno vale, en el fondo tengo curiosidad

-Bien!!!- dijo el castaño - Mañana en el en el cine de Odaiba a las 6, no llegues tarde!!-dejo mientras salía de la tienda.

- Cuanto entusiasmo -dijo la madre de sora mientras salía de la trastienda.

-Oh, perdone buenas tarde señora Takenouchi,- dijo el rubio.

-Buenas tardes, Yamatto.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de _Takaishi, estuvieron ablando, durante bastante rato, jugaron a cartas._

-chicos, lo siento- dijo Ken mientras se levantaba- pero me tengo ir ya.

-sí, yo también- continuo el castaño de las gafas - Kari, te acompaño?

-No, yo me quedo un rato mas- dijo la castaña.

Pasaron las horas i se acabaron quedan solos, T.K. , el ambiente era un poco, tenso , ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Takeru rompió el hielo, -Kari…- dijo el rubio- llevo rato queriendo decirte algo .

-El que?- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por si va a contar-le, algo importante.

-bueno…-continuo el rubio- veras este sábado, estrenan una nueva película, i si quieres venir haberla- dijo sonrojado- tu y solos….

La chica lo miro con cara de sorpresa i serio con dulzura i dijo divertida- me está pidiendo una cita?.

-C-Carlo que no!!!- dijo rojo de vergüenza- somos amigos no podemos salir haber una película!!!

-Iré encantada - dijo la castaña- que película es?

-No, lo sé, me lo dijo mi hermano.

-bueno, va siendo hora de irse- dijo la castaña.

-Te acompaño?

-No gracias, puedo valerme de mi sola- dijo con una sonrisa

El rubio acompaño a la castaña hasta la puerta de abajo del edificio, estuvo hasta que perdió de vista ya la castaña, que tumbo la calle,- que más divertido- murmuro el rubio, entonces cuando se disponía a entrar, pero vio a su madre que llegaba a su casa -Mama!!! Bien venida,….-pero venia acompañada de su prometido, Akito Soma -Bi..Bien, venido A..Akito - dijo con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

* * *

Bueno ya se es corto pero no voy hacer todos los capítulos largos U.U''

Pero lo bueno está por llegar!!!!

Bueno, seguro que parece aburrida. I re mejorando ^^ o eso espero ''¬¬


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3. Revelations

* * *

-Ya son las 6: 30!!!!- Dijo un rubio muy enfadado en la entrada de unos cines- i nos dijo a las 6:00!!!

-Cálmate Matt, seguro que tiene una buena escusa!!!- dijo la peli roja aun k sabía que Tai, no tendría, una buena escusa.

-Sora….sabes a veces creo que eres muy inocente!!!

-Chicos perdonar!!!- dijo el castaño a compañado de una chica muy guapa. Con una espesa melena negra con reflejos azulados y castaños, pestañas como plumeros y ojos color verde, el verde de la hierba. Su piel era dorada y fina al tacto. - dejada que os presente chicos os presento a Tomoko Lida, mi novia.

-En cantada de conoceros - dijo la chica de 17 años- Tai siempre habla de ustedes i estaba ansiosa de conoceros - dijo con gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, por cuidarlo y impedir que se metan en líos - dijo el rubio en tono de Burla.

-No se preocupe, yo cuidare de el- dijo la pelinegra siguiendo el rollo al rubio.

-Oh, es que acrecido, tan rápido- dijo la pelirroja con unas lagrimitas

-Oye que no soy vuestro hijo, i Tomo-chan!!! No le sigas el rollo!!- Dijo el castaño- entramos al cine?

-sí, que peli vamos a ver? -dijo el rubio

-Suspiros amor 2-dijo el castaño.

Ellos se adentran al cines, lo que no sabían, que unos sujetos les perseguían, dos chicos unos de unos 18 años, de cabello negro i de punta con un flequillo tapando le uno de sus ojos negros (el pelo es estilo emo :p) i moreno, el otro chico de unos 15 años, con el cabello blanco i lo lleva largo pero sin peinar, que le tapaba un poco sus ojos, junto con unas gafas de sol, de piel bastante blanca.

-mierda, han estrado al cine!!!- dijo el pelinegro llamado Muncho la atención de la gente

- Cálmate, que llamas mucho la atención - dijo el peliblanco muy tranquilo- los esperaremos que salgan, la película que han cogido dura 3 horas- decía mientras se dirigía hacia una cafetería que había en frente.

-Como mandes!!!- dijo el pelinegro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yolei recibió un mensaje en su D-terminal, era de Kari " ola Yolei, soy Kari, tengo una sorpresa en mi casa ven a ki , novemos!!!! " Yolei, no se lo pensó dos veces, salió pitando de casa, i ha sin tenia escusa para no cuidar la tienda de su familia.

Al llegar, se sorprendió mucho, ya que la chica que le abrió la puerta, no Hikari, sino una chica de 17 años con el cabello teñido de rosa.

-Mimi!!!-Grito la peli lila, mientras abrazaba- que haces aquí?!!!

-Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo la peli rosa- estaré aquí, hasta las después de navidad.

-Por que hasta navidad?- pregunto Yolei mientras se sentaba junto a Kari en el sofá.

-Por que mi familia también está invitada a la boda de la señora Takaishi, pero mi mama i papa no pueden venir por eso estaré yo aquí en casa de Kari, ha que si ?- dijo mirando a Kari.

-Vale, me párese muy bien, pero eso no explica porque ha asta navidad [¬¬] -dijo la peli lila.

- pues no se [._.]- dijo la chica - bueno, este sábado quedamos todos los chicos elegíos!!!!

-Esto…. Este sábado?- pregunto la castaña- yo no puedo quedar….

- Por qué? - dijo Yolei

- Bueno, veréis yo…. - fue ínterin pida por mimi.

-¡¡¡TIENES UNA CITA VERDAD!!!- chilló la mas mayor de las 3

-¡¡QUE TIENES UNA CITA CON QUIEN!!!!!- chillo la mediana en edad de las 3.

-Pues con un chico- dijo la castaña colorada- vamos al cine

-¡PERO CON QUIEN!!- dijeron los dos chicas más grandes que Hikari.

-es un secreto - dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba con su D-terminal, se dirigía hacia su habitación- ahora vengo ..

-seguro que ira con T.k. - murmuro Yolei

-seguro, los espiamos - murmuro mimi

-jeje que pillina eres mimi - murmuro Yolei- por supuesto que los espiamos.

- Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado- murmuro mimi.

- Bueno, de que habláis? - pregunto la castaña cerrando su D-terminal.

-Pues veras….de que ropa nos pondremos para la boda!!!- dijo Mimi nerviosa

- Eso, es que no sabemos que ponernos jeje- dijo Yolei

-vale..voy hacer un poco de té- dijo la castaña no muy convencida

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cines la película ya había terminado, las dos parejas salían del cine Sora i Matt agarrado de la mano i Tai salía medio dormido.

-Vamos a tomar algo? Dijo sora.

-Vale!!-dijo Tomoko

-Vamos a ese mismo?-pregunto Matt a una cafetería que estaba frente el cine.

-vale, pero antes me ayudáis con este?- dijo Tomoko mientas señalaba al medio dormido Tai

* * *

En él la cafetería den frente del cine estaban los dos sujetos .El chico menor del cabello blanco estaba con un portátil, mientras que el otro, bebía un refresco i comía dulces.

-mira se dirigen hacia aquí que hacemos?- pregunto el pelinegro

-no te preocupes levas la peluca no?-dijo el peliblanco mientras llamaba a un camarero- no te reconocerá sino abres la boca.

-Si? Que desea tomar?- pregunto un chico de 14 años rubio i con una gran sonrisa.

-Me puedes, traer un batido de chocolate?- dijo el chico peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

-de acuerde a hora se lo traigo- dijo el camarero rubio.

-dios, no soporto los chicos ha sin… - dijo el pelinegro.

- a que te refieres? -Dijo el peliblanco

-pues halos chicos lindos i jóvenes, con grandes sonrisa, no los soporto i mucho menos a este- dijo el pelinegro- este es el tipo de chico de sangre extranjera, que derrite el corazón de todas la chica.

- Tú crees?- dijo el peliblanco mientras escribía algo en su ordenador.

- Claro, si te fijas todas las chicas le están mirando a él- dijo el pelinegro

- Aquí tiene- dijo el camarero mientras dejaba la bebida al peliblanco

Mientras tanto en la cafetería entraban dos parejas, que fueron sorprendidas, cuando un camarera rubio les saludo, i acompañarlos a una mesa libre .

-Takeru!!!- Dijo Matt Sora i Tai

-hermano!!! Chicos!! - Dijo Tk sorprendido - que haces aquí?

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo- dijo Matt bastante sorprendido..

-bueno necesito dinero i he buscado un trabajo - dijo Tk mientras se dirigía sus amigos a una mesa libre- sentaros aquí

-Takeru, que haces trabajando aquí?-pregunto Matt- mama sabe que trabajas aquí?

-No, no lo sabe,-dijo el rubio menor con la mirada hacia el suelo- por favor no se lo digas.

-i que se piensa que haces durante este tiempo?- pregunto Matt

-Qué estoy jugando a básquet - dijo TK

-I selo cree?- dijo taichí – que yo sepas los únicos amigos k tienes, no juegan a básquet.

-OYE, QUE NOSOIS MIS UNICOS AMIGOS!!!! - dijo T.K. furioso – que yo tengo amigos, que vosotros no conocéis-suspiro-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices te creeremos - dijo el rubio mayor – Por cierto, porque estás trabajando en secreto? Estoy seguro que si necesitas dinero mama te lo dará.

-Que te importa….- dijo el rubio menor mirando hacia el suelo- no tengo obligación a contarte todo lo que ago.

- Si no me lo dices, le diré a mama -amenazo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-

-Que!!! Porque tengo que contaros todo lo que hago? – Se quejo el menor- bueno si te lo digo, no dirás nada?

-Lo prometo, i sora, Tai, poco dirá nada, verdad?

-SIP!!!- contesto la pelirroja.

-No saldrá ninguna palabra de nuestra boca-dijo el castaño

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que te sábado, tengo una cita i necesito dinero- dijo el rubio avergonzado- i no quería que nadie lo supiera..

-Vaya vaya - dijo el hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa de orgullo - con que era eso, que rápido as crecido T.K.

-Recuerdas que lo has prometido [¬¬]

-Claro, no diré nada - decía mientras escribía un mensaje en el móvil.

-Que haces? Para quién es ese mensaje?- pregunto el menor

- Para papa…. [-.-]

- I que pone ?[''¬¬]

-Nada solo que este sábado tienes una cita [._.]

-…….. [o.O] di que es broma

-Es broma [._.]

-De verdad? [ :D]

-No [''¬¬]

-……DAME ESE MOVIL!!!

- I enviar!!! Lo siento demasiado tarde-dijo el rubio divertido

-Venga Takeru, que no es paran tanto - dijo Sora divertida

-Eso Takeru, como si tu padre fuera aponerse hablar i a drarte consejos en una cita- dijo Tai

-Tai tenlo por seguro que lo hará-dijo el rubio

-Takeru haber cuando te pasas por casa, estoy deseando ver cómo pasa una bonita tarde con papa-dijo el rubio mayor riéndose.

-Mierda, Matt tienes suerte que tenga trabajo- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta-que queréis tomar-dijo de malas maneras.

-Invitas tu Matt? - dijo Tai mientras miraba lo que iba a tomar.

-Ya sabes lo que vais a tomar?-dijo Takeru,

-Si..-dijo Tai- por cierto Takeru te presento ha Tomoko mi novia [^^]

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero todo el mundo me llama T.K. - dijo el joven rubio con su famosa sonrisa - Soy, el hermano menor de Matt,

-Yo soy Tomoko Lida.

-Bueno, que os apetece tomar?- el rubio menor

* * *

Ya de noche Takeru volvía, a casa seguramente estaría solo, ya que su madre estaría Trabajando o cenado fuera con Akito. Pero para sorpresa de TK su madre estaba en casa con Akito, parecía que le estaban esperando - Se abran enterada de mi trabajo?- pensó el joven rubio.

-Ya, ya llegue… - dijo nervioso - mama, Akito me voy a dormir no tengo hambre…

-Takeru, hijo ven un momento….

-Que, pasa mama?

-Sienta te - ordeno Akito

- Que pasa, ha pasado nada malo?

- Takeru mañana Akito i yo nos vamos 1 mes por trabajo, para que no te quedes solo, te irás con Hiroaki, te parece bien ?

-Mama, se que tus viajes de negocios son importantes, i con lo atareados que estáis con la boda-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- no quiero estorbar.

-Hijo, tu no estorbas, i gracias por hacer gran esfuerzo.

-Sí, no os importa, me voy a mi habitación- dijo alejándose, notando la mirada del aquel sujeto pelinegro de mirada fría, que observa cada pasa que hacia su habitación - hasta mañana.

Takeru, fue hacia su ordenador lo encendió, i miro su correo, tenia 3 mensajes de Kari, el primero decía

" T.K.!!!si Yolei o Mimí te pregunta, si este sábado hemos quedado di que no!!!" .

Segundo mensaje" Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado, ya queda dos días!!" .

Tercer mensaje " ¡¡Takeru, como se te ocurre decir le a tu hermano y a Tay que tienes una cita este sábado !!!!Bueno yo se lo he contado a Mimí i a Yolei, ha sin que estamos en paz, pero no le dicho que tengo una cita contigo, es con una amigo ". Takeru suspiro se levanto del escritorio, i se tumbo en la cama i simplemente murmuro mientras se apartaba de la cara sus mechones dorados- Yo tan bien tengo ganas que llegue el sábado- cerro los ojos i pensó, en su mejor amiga, estuvo pensando en ella hasta que se durmió.

Al despertar, encontró una nota "Takeru, cuando despiertes seguro que ya nos hemos ido, tu padre vendrá ha buscarte a la noche, que lo pases bien con ellos, te quiere mama" el chico se levanto i salió de la habitación, i para su sorpresa había alguien preparando el desayuno.

-Anda, yo te iba despertar ahora, bueno mejor- dijo el rubio

-Matt?, que haces aquí?

-Papa, no puede venir a buscarte esta noche i te venido a buscar, pero estabas durmiendo i bueno te dejado dormir- dijo mientras ponía comida en la mesa - comemos?

-si…- pequeño se sentó- Itadakimasu!!

-Itadakimasu!!- le respondió

Takeru se que do mirando a Matt el cual se dio cuenta, que su hermano menor le observaba pensativo - que pasa TK?

-Matt…. Tú qué piensas de Akito i de la boda de mama con él?

-Hay… Takeru, ya hemos hablado de esto, es que no te cae bien Akito?

-No, no es eso, es que todavía no me acostumbrado, a todo esto estos últimos 5 meses han pasado muy rápidos…

-Pero, Akito te trata bien i siempre te compra cosas, no? Además Akito es el hijo del cabeza de familia de los Soma no te quejes viras en una gran mansión….

-Si, en una mansión, lejos de ti de papa i de mis amigos, ya faltan 4 meses para que nos vayamos de Odaiba- miro hacia el suelo.- Lo siento, me voy a vestir i ha prepara las cosas…. Ahora vengo..

El rubio mayor lo miro con sorpresa-[TK es eso lo que te preocupa?]- pensó miro hacia los platos de comida de TK no había comido nada suspiro i recojo la mesa , encendió un cigarro i se fue hasta la habitación de TK , se apoyo en la puerta - Quieres que te ayude?.

-No, gracias,-sus piro- me ayudarías mejor si te fueras a fumar fuera sabes que mama no soporta el humo del tabaco

-Vale, vale estoy en balcón si necesitas algo llámame, oye me dejas tu D-terminal?

-Si toma i sal de la habitación!!!

-Que, si!!!- el rubio se fue escribiendo un mensaje.

-Papa, no le dio buena influencia a Matt [¬¬] haber creo que ya está todo [._.]-miro hacia el cajón del escritorio i suspiro se dirigió hacia el cajón i saco una caja pequeña- no se para que me lo llevo ya no funciona.. Bueno da igual…- se sentó en la cama -se acerca la boda de mama i Akito-suspiro -no creo que pueda aguantar recordó la primera vez que conoció a Akito.

- 5 meses antes-

Un joven rubio, la estrella del quipo de baloncesto llega a casa recién salido del entrenamiento, cansado i de deseoso de una ducha, entro en casa.

-Mama, llegue!!!

-Buenas, noches Takeru, como te ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Bien, estoy súper cansado, pero no te preocupes que te ayudo con la cena- sonrío

-No te preocupes, hoy tenemos un invitado a sin que ve ducharte que te esperamos para cenar- sonrío - pero primero te lo presento.

-Takeru, te presento al Señor Soma, es un compañero de trabajo

-Es un placer, señor Soma.

-El placer es mío, i por favor llámame Akito - dijo el hombre de cabello negro, era alto i guapo, era bastante pálido, parecía un enfermo, bestia con un traje negro parecía k iba de funeral, tenía una sonrisa que daba confianza i sinceridad pero a la vez su presencia daba disciplina i severidad, esas sensaciones que daba el hombre de cabello negro ponía nervioso a TK

-bu..bueno si me disculpa, me voy a duchar- dijo Tk mientras se iba al cuarto de baño .Noto que los ojos de ese sujeto lo observa paso a paso hasta que entro en el baño.

Cuando Tk ya salió durante la cena el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, Tk no decía nada solo escuchaba la con versación de su madre con Akito, de vez en cuando su madre intentaba que TK participara en la conversación pero eran intentos fallido. Des pues de cenar Akito se fue se despido i la madre de Tk le acompaño a la puerta, mientras TK recogía la mesa.

Tras eso Natsuko, se sentó en el sofá i llamo a Takeru,

-TK, siéntate- dijo Natsuko

-Que pasa mama?

-Hijo, que te pareció el señor Soma?

-Una persona amble, i simpática, pasa algún problema?- dijo con voz inocente aun que sabía perfectamente lo k sabia

- Nada hijo, esto es muy importante para mí, de verdad que te cae bien?- volvió preguntar.

-Mama, si tu estas contenta estando con el yo también - le sonrío

- Gracias hijo - le abrazo

Pero por desgracia de TK no era solo un amigo, de su madre i él lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

lamento la tardanca pero estado deasiado ocupado!!!

Me quedo largo? :p

Bueno que os parece?

Quien será ese Akito Shoma?!!!!

Tendrá algún lio con Natsuko?!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-La primera mirada, el primer beso, la primer caricia…Todos son recuerdos que tengo de ti, pero tú ya no estás junto a mi-

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

Un joven rubio, la estrella del quipo de baloncesto llegaba a casa recién salido del entrenamiento, cansado y de deseoso de una ducha, entro en casa.

-Mama, llegue!!!

-Buenas, noches Takeru, como te ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Bien, estoy súper cansado, pero no te preocupes que te ayudo con la cena- sonrío

-No te preocupes, hoy tenemos un invitado a sin que ve ducharte que te esperamos para cenar- sonrío - pero primero te lo presento.

-Takeru, te presento al Señor Soma, es un compañero de trabajo

-Es un placer, señor Soma.

-El placer es mío, i por favor llámame Akito - dijo el hombre de cabello negro, era alto i guapo, era bastante pálido, parecía un enfermo, bestia con un traje negro parecía que iba de funeral, tenía una sonrisa que daba confianza i sinceridad pero a la vez su presencia daba disciplina i severidad, esas sensaciones que daba el hombre de cabello negro ponía nervioso a TK

-bu…bueno si me disculpa, me voy a duchar- dijo Tk mientras se iba al cuarto de baño .Noto que los ojos de ese sujeto lo observaba paso a paso hasta que entro en el baño.

Cuando Tk ya salió durante la cena el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, Tk no decía nada solo escuchaba la con versación de su madre con Akito, de vez en cuando su madre intentaba que TK participara en la conversación pero eran intentos fallido. Des pues de cenar Akito se fue se despido i la madre de Tk le acompaño a la puerta, mientras TK recogía la mesa.

Tras eso Natsuko, se sentó en el sofá i llamo a Takeru,

-TK, siéntate- dijo Natsuko

-Que pasa mama?

-Hijo, que te pareció el señor Soma?

-Una persona amble, i simpática, pasa algún problema?- dijo con voz inocente aun que sabía perfectamente lo k sabia

- Nada hijo, esto es muy importante para mí, de verdad que te cae bien?- volvió preguntar.

-Mama, si tú está contenta estando con el yo también - le sonrío

- Gracias hijo - le abrazo

Aquel hombre estuvo viendo, a la residencia Takaishi, pero tan bien Natsuko si va a cenar con Akito i volvía de madrugada, a Takeru no le importaba mucho, ya aquel hombre le traía regalos, i su madre está contenta, seguramente su relaciona no duraría mucho.

El tiempo fue pasando, Takeru no se dio cuenta que Akito cada vez esta mas en casa, incluso, se quedaba adormir, con su madre hasta que un día paso lo inevitable...

-Ya llegado!!!-dijo Takeru, parpadeo dos veces i pregunto- Que haces aquí?

-Buenas, esa es forma de saludar, hermano?- dijo Matt

-Perdona, pero no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí…-dijo Tk- Donde esta mama?

-Está en la cocina, quiere contarnos algo-dijo el rubio mayor- Mama!!! Takeru ya llego!!

-Que bien… chicos sentaros- dijo Natsuko nerviosa - Tenemos que hablar….

-Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio mayor

-Es sobre Akito verdad…-pregunto el rubio menor

-Akito? Quien es Akito? - pregunto el rubio mayor

-Es un ami.. - Takeru fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Akito es mi novio, bueno…- dijo nerviosamente - mi prometido…

-…..-el Yamato miro a su hermano menor, él sabía perfectamente que su hermano, tenia esperanza que sus padres se volvieran a juntar de nuevo , i si su madre se volvía a casar sus esperanzas se irían- pero mama no es un poco pronto? Cuanto tiempos lleváis?

-Bueno hijo, llevamos 1 año, espero que no tengáis ningún inconveniente..- miro a Yamato i luego a Takeru

- Mama -suspiro Yamato- Mientras no te llevas a Takeru lejos de mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Gracias, hijo - sonrío i miro a Takeru el cual miraba para el suelo- tu qué piensas Takeru?

-….-el joven suspiro se levanto se acerco a su madre i le dijo- Mama, ya te he dicho antes - le abrazo - si tu eres feliz con ese hombre yo también.

Después de esos Akito se instalo en casa, i de ese día, Takeru pasa menos tiempo en casa, i cuando estaba en casa apenas salía de la habitación, a el Akito le caía bien pero su presciencia le incomodaba, intentaba pasar el menos rato posible con el.

Pero su madre se lo ponía difícil, incluso planeo un viaje a Francia para visitar a los abuelos i para que conocieran a Akito, un día, en Francia Akito i Takeru se quedaron solos ya que Natsuko aviando ido acompañar a su madre, al médico, ha sin, abría una escusa para, que Akito i Takeru, estuvieran a solas, i sellaban bien.

I entonces en cuando todo se estropeo…. Takeru conoció el verdadero ser de Akito..

-Takeru!!!, nos vamos!!!- dijo Matt mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermanó menor- Estas listo T.K?

-Si!!!- dijo mientras llevaba la maleta hacia la puerta- Por cierto para que querías el D-Terminal?

-Para enviar un mensaje a Sora, toma.

-Habéis quedado?- pregunto TK como un niño inocente

-Sí, ahora se dirige a casa de Tai,[-.-]- dijo Matt

-Es que vas a casa de Tai?- pregunto Tk, Matt asintió mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa- Entonces para que vienes a buscarme si ya tienes planes!!!Te recuerdo, que puedo ir solo a casa [¬¬]

-Ya lose pero, tu bienes conmigo-dijo mientras baja la escaleras- que dejo atrás!!

-Espera Yamato!!!-dijo corriendo detrás de él- Yo no quiero ir a casa de Tai a hora no me apetece,

-No seas ha sin, solo será un rato - suplico el mayor -vale?

- De acuerdo solo un rato-suspiro- suerte que tú casa está cerca de la de Tai.

Los dos jóvenes rubios, llegaron a la residencia Yagami, cuando abrieron la puerta salió Tai con rapidez i cerró la puerta, miro a Matt i ambos sonrieron con malicia, i meraron a Takeru.

- Que? [¬¬]- pregunto el rubio menor,

-Que te pasa? Estas de mal humor?-pregunto Tai

-No le hagas, caso esta de mal humor, porque no quería venir- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Entramos? Si no me voy- dijo el rubio menor, en dirección a las escaleras.

-Venga vamos, entra pero antes tienes k ponerte esto Takeru- dijo el castaño con un sonrisa di vertida.

-Por qué? Esto meda mala espina [¬¬]-dijo mirando a los chicos que tenían una sonrisa maliciosa suspiro- no tengo elección verdad- dijo resignado cogió la venda que Tai sujetaba i se tapa los ojos.

Matt cogió la maleta de Tk mientras Tai le conducía hacia el sofá de su casa i lo sentó.

-Espera todavía no te quites la venda- dijo Tai- Ya puedes [^o^]

-Por fin me podéis decir, a que venía toda esta….

-SOR PRESA!!!!!- interrumpieron al chico unos gritos de todos sus amigo.

-Me queréis matar o qué?- dijo Takeru dijo alterado de la sorpresa que no se esperaba.-chicos, a que viene esta fiesta?- dijo metra mira a sus amigos que sonreían.

-bueno, hemos pensado que llevabas días, tristes i hemos hecho esta fiesta para, animarte- dijo Taichi

-Chicos, gracias pero…-fue interrumpido por Davis

-Que comience la fiesta!!!!-grito Davis

-Davis, tranquilo que la fiesta no es aquí- dijo Ken

-Chicos, es yo…-intento decir pero fue interrumpido por Matt

-Izzy, ya tienes la puerta preparada?

-no, a un no, aun falta un poco,-dijo el genio mientras trabajaba en la computadora- mientras esperáis por k no le vais dando el regalo?

Todos se miraron i sonrieron i miraron a Takeru, el cual intentaba hablar

-Chicos, mirada gracias pero….-fue interrumpido por Mimi

-Toma Tk, este es un regalo de parte de todas las chicas!!-dijo emocionada- la idea fue mía como siempre!!!

-Chicas, gracias pero - intento decir TK

-Pero nada ábrelo!!-ordeno Sora

-Hay…-suspiro el joven, abrió una cajita pequeña, el cual en el interior había un colgante dorado, con el dibujo de la esperanza , -Chica… gracias , pero no puedo aceptarlo , seguro que debe valer mucho.

-Cállate ya i póntelo, -dijo Yolei con una sonrisa

-Eso, como no te lo pongas nos enfadamos!!-dijo Mimi sonriendo

-Deja me yo te lo pongo-dijo Hikari se lo uso alrededor el cuello.

-Valla, Takeru, te queda muy bien- dijo sora, mientras Tk se ponía un poco rojo

-ya basta de tonterías- Dijo mientras Tai mientras las chicas le miran mal

-Haber Tai, cuál es tu gran regalo- dijo Sora, Tai miro a Matt i sonrieron

-bueno, pequeño TK nosotros para que seas un hombre, te hemos traído una casa especial-dijo Tai

-Si TK muy ESPECIAL!!!-dijo Matt

- De que se trata?[¬¬]-dijo Takeru

-CERBEZAS!!!-digiero ala la vez sacando latas de cerveza

- Si bebes esto serás como Tai y yo- dijo Matt

-Entonces, si bebo eso seré como vosotros?- Tai i Matt asintieron - entonces no quiero[._.]

-Por qué?[¬¬]-dijo Tai

-Por qué no quiero ser como vosotros sería muy desagradable,-dijo TK

-Takeru, di la verdad,-dijo Davis - confiesa, que no quieres volver a pasar, lo que paso en la fiesta, de navidad en casa de Ken.

Todos los niños elegidos de la segunda generación se miraron unos a otros i se rieron de aquel recuerdo mientras TK se ponía rojo de tomate de vergüenza i rabia por el comentario de Davis.

-Qua paso?-pregunto Mimi con curiosidad

-¡¡¡NADA!!!-grito Takeru nervioso

-UY!!Seguro que izo algo indecente-dijo Sora divertida

-En realidad, lo que pasa…- Davis fue interrumpido por TK

-CALLATE TONTO, PROMETIS TESIS NO DECIR NADA!!!

Matt i Tai le cogieron ha TK de los brazos i le taparon la boca para Davis pudiera contar la historia -lo siento hermano pero hacer esto me duele más a mí que a ti -dijo Matt con una sonrisa

-Continua Davis-dijo Tai sonriendo

-Bueno, esto fue la navidad pasada en casa de Ken…..-dijo Davis

FLASH BACK

[Davis]

Estaba vamos solos en casa de Ken nos había invitado a una pequeña fiesta, que había preparado para nosotros estábamos Kari, Yolei Codi TK i por supuesto Ken.

-Chicos, ya me aburrí de jugar ha cartas juguemos ha otra cosa- me queje

-dirás que te has cansado de perder, no?- comento Takeru i por su culpa todos se rieron de mi

-Cállate!!!-le grite

-Venga, Davis no seas mal perdedor- me dijo Kari ella siempre se pone de parte del maldito TK!![TT^TT]

-Pero, Kari!!!- me volví aquejar i ella me giro la lacara i después se pusieron a reír todos, menos yo claro [¬¬]

-bueno, tengo un karaoke os apetece cantar [^.^'']-dijo Ken, siempre intentando, que no discutamos.

-VALE!!!-gritemos todos

-AH!!, Davis mi hermano me dijo que te diera eso-dijo Kari con su dulce voz.

-Sera lo que pienso que es?- dije mientras abría la caja- sí, que lo es KUKUKU!!!

-Qué es?-dijo Codi mirando el interior de la caja-…..¡¡¡DAVIS ESOS SON CERBEZAS!!!![o.0]

-Correcto!!!-dije con una sonrisa -no queréis probarlas?

-Claro que no!!!-dijo Yolei - si llegamos a casa oliendo a alcohol nuestro padres nos matan!!!!

-seguro que no queréis están fresquitas?!!-dije para convencerles

-Claro que…-Codi fue interrumpido

-Yo…si quiero….-dijo no me lo podía creer quien dijo eso, todos nos que demos miran dolo

-me lo hubiera imaginado de Yolei pero de ti, no -dije

----------------saliendo del flash back----------------

-Como que te lo esperabas de mi!!!-grito Yolei- Davis, no te inventes cosa!!!

-lo siento..-dijo el

-Tai, cómo pudiste dar les alcohol a los niños [¬¬]-dijo sora- me pensaba que eras más responsable-suspiro

-Espera Sora, yo se lo di pero quien tuvo la idea fue tu novio- dijo Tai mirando a Matt el cual se reía- no te rías!!

- Matt..[¬¬]-dijo sora

-perdón, anda sigue contando la historia Davis-dijo Matt

-Vale por donde i va-dijo el chico de los googles

----------------entrando flash back----------------

-no me miréis ha sin -dijo el rubio- siempre he querido probar, vosotros no?

-bueno TK no es que no queramos pero….-dijo Yolei-pero que aras cuando llegues a casa?

-no pasa nada, mi madre me ha dicho que hasta mañana no vuelve-dijo con una gran sonrisa- Davis dame una

-Toma,-dije, Takeru tomo la cerveza i la abrió todos lo estábamos mirando fijamente, sin perder detalle.

-Qué?-dijo Takeru,-[''¬¬] dejada, de mirarme ha sin.

-Perdona, pero es que estamos esperando a que te lo bebas-dijo Yolei

-Es que nos cuesta creer que se as tu quien querrás beber eso-dijo Codi

-Ya basta, bébetelo de un vez -dijo yo sonriendo, Tk asintió i sé lo bebió de un golpe- no cal que te lo bebieras de un golpe

-No está mal…-dijo cogiendo otra- vosotros no queréis?

Una hora más tarde ya llevaba 8 cervezas, es estaba cantando, en el karaoke de Ken, claramente desafinando, fue a buscar su novena cerveza, pero una castaña se interpuso, en su camino.

-Takeru no bebas mas, ya basta!!!-dijo Kari , mientras yo me reía-Davis no te rías que esto es tu culpa !!!!

Después de so llevemos a Takeru a su casa.

----------------fin flash back----------------

-Valla así que mi hermanito, es un borracho-dijo Matt entere rizas

-No me lo esperaba eso de ti Takeru- dijo Taichi

-Takeru, no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo Jou

-A callar!!!-dijo TK colorado de vergüenza

-Mirad se apuesto rojo!!!-dijo Tai todos empezaron a reírse, hasta que Takeru se levanto i cogió su maleta.-don debas?

-Sí me habéis traído solo para reíros de mi-suspiro- prefiero irme…

-TK que era una broma.-dijo sora

-Chicos, gracias por esta fiesta, pero….- dijo mirando al suelo- no estoy de humor para fiestas….-dijo mientras salía pero fue agarrado del brazo por Matt.

-Takeru, tú te quedas aquí- dijo el hermano

-Matt….-suspira- La fiesta es en el digimundo verdad?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún lugar mejor para celebrar una fiesta, para un elegido-dijo sonriendo- allí están todos, nuestros digimon i incluso va estar Genai,

-Yo…no puedo ir, mede je el digivice en casa de los abuelos i hasta aquí 2 semana que serán cuando vengan, no lo traerán- dijo Takeru, dejando caer, su maleta al suelo- seguro, que avíes estado oras preparando esto…

-I qué?-dijo Tai- Te sientes mal por eso? Qué tontería-dijo con una sonrisa

-si no puedes, ir al digimundo, los digimon vendrán aquí-dijo Davis

Tras eso convencieron a Takeru, Izzy preparo la puerta del mundo digital para que los digimon la pudieran atravesar, vinieron todo los digimon, menos patamon, Genai explico que el tenia una misión importante que cumplir i no pudo venir, Genai no atravesó la puerta si no, se comunicaba atreves de él ordenar de Izzy, la fiesta duro hasta la 12 de la noche ya que los padres de Tai i kari no estaban.

-Bueno, chicos nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Matt

-Gracias, chicos me lo he pasado bien- dijo Takeru con una gran sonrisa. Mientras salían de la residencia Yagami.

-Takeru, espera-dijo la castaña- acuérdate de la cita de mañana – le susurró al oído. El asintió con la cabeza i se despido de todos, al bajar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver su padre que le esperaba, con el coche.

-Papa!!? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Takeru

-Os he venido abusar, me lo pedido Matt -dijo el padre

-Vasta de charla, nos vamos o no?-dijo Matt, mientras se metía en el coche, Hiroaki lo imito. Takeru metió su mochila, en el coche miro hacia la residencia, i vio a una castaña, que lo miraba, esperando a que se fuera, el simplemente se despidió con la mano con una gran sonrisa, i entro al coche.

* * *

Buen mi 4 fic!!!! Desde el Word seve largo UUu

Espero que vaya os gustado

-Aquí voy promocionar el fic de una amiga xDD

Si te gusto las sagas de Crepúsculo No te pierdas

**_Half Soul_**

Leah Clearwater, una joven y su mejor amigo,

Rei Clover, jamás pensaron que volverse a enfrentar al pasado fuera tan difícil

Un pasado donde la vida y la muerte se difundían

Tan doloroso como real

De verdad, jamás lo pensaron

Solo en los mejores cines xD


	5. Chapter 5

OLAA! Por fin un capitulo Takari! *0* capitulo 5!

_-Lamento la tardanza, lo tenia escrito pero seme olvido colgarlo XD, vvU no hace gracia soy un completo desastre !_

**-Al fin lo admites!**

-_TT^TT Nesss-Chan! mira k eres borde ò3ó_

**-Te recuerdo que soy yo quien te ayuda hacer bien tus fic!**

_-Claro y yo superman, por cierto os presento a Ness mi ayudante y mi mejor amiga ^^U solo sabre criticar_

**-*¬¬ "COF" me podéis llamar Ness-dono jojo, soy la responsable que Ryo sea un adicto a los Fic!**

-_Es verdad toda la culpa es tuya ! yo era una persona normal ,puro y inocente! TT^TT_

**-pero k dices ._. si cuando te conocí ya eras a sin y tu no tienes nada de puro y inocente PERVERTIDO!**

_-ahora que pienso -.-_

-**pero tu piensas^^?**

_-*¬¬ lo k extraña k no vallas aparecido en el primer capitulo_

**- a eso? pues muy sencillo!**

_-DI!_

**-pues...3 ¡QUE COMIENZE EL 5 CAPITULO!**

_-[OMG] ESO ES TRAMPA!_

* * *

-Capitulo 5: una tarde helada primera parte

Versión Hikari

Nuestras miradas se han cruzado. Sus ojos azules, me están mirando fijamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya y no sé por qué. El se a sonrojado tan bien y me sonríe con dulzura, eso es una de sus grandes cualidades su sonrisa, siempre que sonríe no sé porque pero siempre me alegra el día, será amor?

Se mesta acercando, me coge de las manos, estoy segura que puedo sentí su corazón latir con rapidez, está nervioso o soy yo? No lo sé pero cada vez está más cerca, me va a besar? Mi primer beso? No sé si estoy preparada para eso, tan poco me gusta Takeru, el es como un hermano para mi, entonces si no amo a Takeru, porque no me puedo alejar de él, serán esa sonrisa dulce? Sus ojos azules océano? o simplemente me gusta todo… Takeru… es lo único que se me ocurre decir, sus labios se acercan a los míos, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa , no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos esperando el beso de mi príncipe azul….

5 Horas Antes

-Mierda! Solo faltan dos horas y todavía estoy sin, vestir y nada- decía Kari dando de un lado a otro de la casa- Que me pongo!

-Que le pasa a Kari? -dijo Tai sentado en el sofá- parece estresada

-No es obvio?-dijo Mimi – está buscando haber que ropa se pone

-Eso ya lo veo [¬¬]-dijo el castaño –pero porque? No será que tienes una cita? [o.0]

-Tai , están obvio qué un niño de parvulitos se daría cuenta- la peli rosa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-…..KARI TIENES UNA CITA? CON QUIEN?-grito el castaño

-Hermano no grites, que estoy aquí al lado – dije Hikari- Mimi, me ayudas a elegir haber que me pongo?

-Por su puesto- contesto ella

-KARI ESPERA CON QUIEN TIENES ESA CITA! DIMELO!- dijo el castaño

-Taichi, no as quedado con Tomoko?- dije Kari con frialdad

-……..

-………

-Kari, Mimi me voy hasta luego!- dijo Tai

Mira que es cobarde Tai, cuando se trata de discutir conmigo, mejor ha sin no me molesta, que me puedo poner para hoy? Haber si Mimi me ayuda a elegir algo -Mimi, me voy a duchar, elíjeme lo que me puedo poner – le dije

- De acuerdo, oye me tienes que dejar estos zapatos y estos, y estos tan bien- dijo Mimi

Cuando volví, estaba la habitación llena de ropa y zapatos, parecía que Mimi selo había tomado en serio de ayudarme, demasiado en serio [UU''] - Mimi, dicho que me ayudes a elegir algo no que me desmontes la habitación- le dije

-Deja de quéjate y comenzamos- dijo mientras me entregaba ropa- pruébatelo ya corre o se te ara tarde [^^]

Tras probármelo- Que tal me queda?-dije mientras lucia unos vaqueros ajustados de color blancos, con una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un gato negro ,y converse blancas- no está mal no?

-Kari es una cita no? Es demasiado sencillo-dijo ella- otro![:3]

Me izo probarme más de 20 pieza de ropa, ya casi no quedaba ropa para probarme ni tampoco tiempo, llevo 20 minutos probándome pieza de ropa solo me quedan una hora y 15 minutos, todavía estoy sin vestir, si maquillarme, ahora que lo pienso.....he quedado con Takeru, con mi mejor amigo, no con mi novio ni nada parecido solo mi amigo pero…. Pero no se porque siento que….

-Kari…Kari!HIKARI!

- que, perdona estaba pensativa, que pasa?-dije

-Ya tengo tu conjunto final póntelo mientras te preparo el maquillaje- dijo ella [^.^]

- haber trae,. -Le dije era una falda negra no era ni muy corta ni muy larga, con una camisa negra pero sin mangas y unas botas negras- Woo no estoy mal no?

-Claro, que no el conjunto te lo elegido yo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- bueno siéntate es hora de maquilarte i peinarte.

15 minutos más tarde…

-Ya estas lista, estas casi tan guapa como yo- dijo la peli rosa-Venga ya estas lista para ir a tu cita!

-No es una cita, solo es un amigo que me invitado al cine- le dije

-Entonces por que estabas tan preocupada, de que ponerte- dijo ella en tono divertida

-Cállate, ya me voy,- dije mientras me dirigía al calle- volveré a la noche! Hasta luego!

"Todavía, queda un rato para que sea la hora, i redando un paso, pero no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa, solamente es Takeru, no es una cita como pareja, solo somos amigos. No sé porque pero hoy va ser un gran día."

Cuando llegue a los cines, no me costo, identificar a Takeru, simplemente por su revoltoso cabello rubio, sonrió y voy hacia el.

Allí esta, no puedo evitar ver como se sonroja, el me saluda y me sonríe con timidez, noto que está nervioso, aun que yo también lo estoy, el esta tan nervioso que le cuesta hablar y yo simplemente le sonríe. Entramo al cine y me deja elegir la película que quiero, he elegido una romántica, me gusta esas películas, no me ha dejado pagar nada, al principio me negaba, pero al final me consigue convencer, le ha costado convencerme, se nota que soy igual que Tai, los dos sonmos unos cabezotas. Cuando entramos en la sala, nos vamos a la última fila, siempre la vista es mejor.

No le prestó muncha atención a la película, ya que noto que Takeru me observa, , me gusta todo de el, pero a mi el no me gustacomo novio o eso creo, no lo sé, cuando me dio cuenta, tengo mi mano junto la suya, no puedo evitar sonrójame y el tan bien se sonroja.

Al terminar la película salimos del cine, ya son las 8.

-Quieres comer?-me pregunta

-No, gracia…-le digo mientras miraba hacia una heladería que había al otro lado del parque.

-espera aquí –me dice mientras se dirigía hacia la heladería, Cuando vuelve traigo consigo un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla.

-Gracias, por el Helado- le digo- pero no hacía falta que me lo compraras

-Claro que hacía falta, no ves que te dije que te invitaba, ósea que lo pagaba yo todo- dijo él con una sonrisa, con su gran sonrisa

-Vaya, entonces no aceptare nunca más tus invitaciones- dije divertida

-O no digas eso o me pondré a llorar!-dijo el sonriendo- si no aceptas te obligare.

-Tu y cuantos más,- el conteste, entonces él me acerco al oído y le digo" con migo mismo me vasto, ya que tengo la esperanza que no te me resista a mis encantos".

Entonces suspira, me mira fijamente a los ojos y entonces, nuestras miradas se han cruzado. Sus ojos azules, me están mirando fijamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya y no sé por qué. El se a sonrojado tan bien y me sonríe con dulzura, eso es una de sus grandes cualidades su sonrisa, siempre que sonríe no sé porque pero siempre me alegra el día, será amor?

Se mesta acercando, y me coge de las manos, estoy segura que puedo sentí su corazón latir con rapidez, está nervioso o es el mío? No lo sé pero cada vez está más cerca, me va a besar? Mi primer beso? No sé si estoy preparada para eso, tan poco me gusta Takeru, el es como un hermano para mi, entonces si no amo a Takeru, porque no me puedo alejar de él, serán esa sonrisa dulce? Sus ojos azules océano? o simplemente me gusta todo… Takeru… es lo único que se me ocurre decir, sus labios se acercan a los míos, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa , no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y pronunciar su nombre, puedo sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca del los míos aunque aún no sean rozado, esto es un momento mágico, hojala estos segundos que estoy vivido fueran eternos. Lo malo de estos momentos si no eres muy rápido siempre hay algo o alguien que te lo estropea…..

VERSION TK

Hoy, estoy solo en casa, papa trabaja y Matt , se ha ido con Sora todo el día, no volverá hasta la noche. Estoy un poco solo pero, estoy bien ojala estuviera Patamon aquí, ahora no me puedo deprimir otra vez, ellos se han esforzado muncho para que este sonriente y no puedo fallarles aun que, lo menos que me apetece a hora es sonreí.

Pero hay algo que me hace sonreír y es que hoy tengo una cita con kari, mi mejor amiga, desde que fui al mundo digital. Aun es pronto, pero aun ha sin deseo ir ya al cine, se que tardara en llegar, pero no me inporta. Cuando llego aun quedan 30 minutos, pero no importa, durante la espera veo parejas, Tan bien veo una pareja a lo lejos que conozco, son Tai y Tomoko, seguro que van a shibuya,es un vuen lugar para pasar el rato, no les digo nasa para nomolestarles ademas, ya casi es la ora.

Allí viene, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, esta guapísima. Aunque ella siempre lo está, ella me saluda y me sonríe, espero que no note mi nerviosismo, estoy tan nervioso que me cuesta hablar y ella sonríe, me gusta su forma de sonreír, tiene una luz interior que sale cada vez que sonríe, bueno por eso es la portadora de la luz. Entramo al cine ,le dejo elegir la película, a elegido una romántica, le gustan esas películas, le pago su entrada, la bebida y todos lo que ella quiere aun que ella no quiere y al principio se negaba, la he conseguido convencer, acostado pero lo conseguí se nota que es igual que Tai, los dos son unos cabezotas. Cuando entramos en la sala nos vamos a la última fila.

No le prestó muncha atención a la película, no puedo dejar mirarla, me encantan sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su sonrisa, me gusta todo de ella, pero a ella yo no le gusto [vvU], pero ha sin están las cosas, cuando me dio cuenta, tengo mi mano sobre la suya, no puedo evitar sonrójame.

Al terminar la película salimos del cine, ya son las 8.

-Quieres comer?-le dije

-No, gracia…-dijo mientras miraba hacia una heladería que había al otro lado del parque, no puede evitar sonreír.

-espera aquí –dije mientras me dirigía hacia la heladería, claramente el sabor favorito de Hikari, es el de fresa, me lo dijo el año pasado. Cuando vuelvo traigo con migo un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla para mí, la verdad no megusta mucho las cosas dulzes.

Gracias, por el Helado- me dice- pero no hacía falta que me lo compraras

-Claro que hacía falta, no ves que te dije que te invitaba, ósea que lo pagaba yo todo- le digo con una sonrisa, además aun que me hubieras invitado tu, igualmente lo hubiera pagado

-Vaya, entonces no aceptare nunca más tus invitaciones- me dice entono desafiante pero sonriendo

-O no digas eso o me pondré a llorar!-le dije de misma forma -y si no aceptas te obligare.

-Tu y cuantos más,- me contesto,

Entonces me acerque a su oído - con migo mismo me vasto, ya que tengo la esperanza que no te me resista a mis encantos.-ella se mequeda mirando no se esperava esa respuesta.

Entonces suspiro, le miro fijamente a los ojos, a sus ojos de color miel y entonces, puedo ver como se sonroja, yo también me sonrojo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, no puedo creer lo que voy hacer. La noto nerviosa y yo también lo estoi, a sin que le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Me acerco a ella, i le cojo de las manos, mi corazón late con rapidez, estoy nervioso es la primera vez que me voy a decir Te amo. No me salen las palabras, a sin que la voy a besar, simplemente es porque parece que está esperando, mi primer beso, espero hacerlo bien. "Takeru…" me dice con dulzura, mis labios se acercan a los suyos, puedo sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca del los míos aunque aún no sean rozado.

De golpe noto que una luz nos ilumina, era el flas de una cámara de fotos, Kari y yo nos separamos de golpe, vemos a dos amigos sonriente, nos estamos muriendo de vergüenza, se supone que hoy sería mi día, el día que le diría "te amo"

* * *

Aquí acaba el capitulo 5!

Me aquedado cursi :$?

K-Quien será esos 2 que han estropeado un momento Takari ò.ó!

N-pues tu que eres el autor -.-

K-OTRA VEZ AQUI!

N- si no tenia nada que hacer, por cierto no sabia que fueras cursi! en realidad eres una mujer verdad ! confiesa!

K-CUANTAS VECES TELO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO! SOY HOMBRE!

N-si tu lo dices... Ryo-kun (mirada tímida y sexy)

K-s-si?

N-hace tiempo que te quiero decir algo .... pero meda corte yo....

K-Tu?..."¡ NO PUEDE SER ! SE ANEMORADO DE MI! YO AORA NO PUEDO TENER NOVIA AORA! HACE POCO QUE LO DEJE CON MI EX!" lo siento Ness-chan me siento alagado pero no puedo , hace poco que lo deje con mi ex y no estoy para comenzar de nuevo lo siento, espero que me perdones.

N-De que hablas?

K-no me estabas pidiendo una cita?._.

N- claro que no tu eres como un hermano pequeño, que tontería pedirte una cita

K- =_=

N- lo que te quiero pedir es que me devuelvas los 3,50€ que te preste en el salón del manga .

k- solo voy a decir una cosa

N- el k?

N- Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo !^^U y dejen Reviews CHAO!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: una tarde helada segunda parte

Me acerco a ella, i le cojo de las manos, mi corazón late con rapidez, estoy nervioso es la primera vez que me voy a decir Te amo. No me salen las palabras, a sin que la voy a besar, simplemente es porque parece que está esperando, mi primer beso, espero hacerlo bien. Takeru… me dice con dulzura, mis labios se acercan a los suyos, puedo sentir sus labios cada vez más cerca del los míos aunque aún no sean rozado.

De golpe noto que una luz nos ilumina, era el flash de una cámara de fotos, Kari y yo nos separamos de golpe y vemos a dos amigos sonrientes.

* * *

Ella y nos estamos muriendo de vergüenza, se supone que hoy sería mi día, el día que le diría "te amo"

-Vaya vaya-dijo un rubio sonriente con una cama de fotos.

-Pero que haces Matt, les acabas des estropear el beso!-dijo una sonriente peliroja que estaba cerca del rubio

-Lo siento Sora, pero no podía perder esta oportunidad- dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomando mas fotos

-A que son adorables su primer besos seguir, seguir hacer como si no estuviéramos-dijo la pelirroja, los dos jóvenes se miraron, y se separaron nerviosamente delante de las sonrisas de Matt y Sora, los dos jóvenes estaban sonrojados, y uno se atrevió hablar.

-Matt, Sora, que hacéis aquí?[¬/¬]-pregunto Takeru.

- Muy buena pregunta,-dijo Matt- todo comenzó esta mañana….

-Alto hay, no me lo espliques desde el principio solo porque estás aquí[''¬¬].-dijo el rubio menor

- Pues ha eso iba, -dijo el - Todo comenzó esta mañana, después de desayunar con Takeru, y de recoger la cocina ya que mi hermano no ayuda [¬¬], me fui a casa de mi amada y querida Sora, que es la chica más guapa de Odaiva, la más sexy, las mejor en…..**[-alto hay Matt, que si sigues lo vas a lamentar [*¬¬]-dijo una pelirroja] **Bueno.. cof cof como iba diciendo estábamos solos y bueno ya os podéis imaginar, a que me refiero, bueno pasemos la mañana juntos, hasta que tuve la brillante idea , de salir a pasear y mientras paseábamos vimos dos sujetos que conocíamos, esos dos sujetos que ahora mismo están escondidos os estaban espiando, como Sora y yo no pudimos escapar de la tentación de espiaros, nos unimos a ellas y entonces, ….

-entonces nos avíes estado espiando [¬/¬]-dijo Takeru,- pero en tu historia hay dos cosas que están mal Matt, la primera que si no fuera por mi, la casa de papa estaría ahora mismo en la inmundicia y la segunda es que este es un fic para todos los publico y estabas a punto de decir cosas que no debías [¬¬]¡PERVERTIDO![3]

-Matt, hay que reconocer que TK tiene razón –dijo Sora

-No te pongas de parte de mi hermano sora –dijo Matt

-Sora una pregunta, quienes son esos dos sujetos [._.U]-dijo Hikari

-Bueno en realidad son ellas dos que están escondidas de tras de esos arbusto- dijo Matt

-MATT ERES TONTO! [*3]-dijo una chica castaña, mientras salía de detrás de unos arbustos acompañada de una chica de cabello lila

-Matt, tenias que hacer la foto en el momento que se iban a besar?[¬¬]-dijo una pelilila

-MIMI!YOLEI!- gritaron la joven parejaTK y Hikari

- De Mimi me lo esperaba pero de ti Yolei- dijo Hikari

-O vamos Hikari, no te enfades es tu culpa por no decirnos con quien quedabas hoy -le contesto Yolei

-Eso, se supones que somos amigas y las amigas se lo cuentan todo![.]-dijo Mimi

-Es verdad Kari- dijo Sora

-Vale, pero antes de nada -miro a Mimi- no se supone que tu cabello era de color rosa?-dijo Hikari

-Por el amor de dios Kari , no creerás que me tiño el pelo, eso puede dañar mi precioso cabello, lo que utilizo son pelucas!-dijo Mimi como si fuera lo mas obvio del planeta.- si unas de mis 7 maletas que traía era solamente de pelucas [·_·]

-Vale, me voy a horrar de preguntar, que hacéis vosotras aquí,- dijo Hikari

-Tk, Kari…. os volvéis a besar?[^^']- pregunto Mimi

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-dijeron los dos a la vez

Entonces de de golpe empezaron a caer cosa blancas por toda la ciudad

-Nieve?-dijo el rubio menor

-Imposible si estamos en pleno agosto,-dijo Matt

-Eso solo sería posible a causa de un….-dijo Yolei

-Un digimon!-dijo Hikari

-Si hay un digimon atacando, nosotros no podemos hacer nada no tenemos a nuestros compañeros digimons, aquí- dijo Sora. Entonces de golpe se vio una explosión a lo lejos.

-Eso no asido en shibuya?- dijo Matt

.·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.·

-Dios en shibuya esta Tai tenemos que ir ayudarlo!-dijo Takeru

En Shibuya antes de la explosión:

-Sabes Taichi Shibuya, me encanta sobretodo de noche-dijo Tomoko que cogía de la mano a Taichi- Es romántico

-Claro, romántico si te gusta pasear entre la multitud de la gente -dijo el castaño de cabello alborotado-no quiero llevarte la contraria pero, es que esto no tiene nada romántico no hago mas de chocar con la gente!

-Eso, es que vas poco de compras cuando te acostumbres, veras que es fácil caminar sin tropezar con la gente!-dijo ella- vamos a mira a por allí!

Tomoko exalo. Tai a su lado, la había, practicamente, arratrado a esa vieja tienda. Los repaso todos, recordandoles, y su mirada se poso en Coronamon. Alzo la mano, extasiada, hasta posar la yema de sus dedos en el muñeco de felpa, todavia podía oir su risa en el aire, sus palabras de apoyo, y su mirada de fuego. Y tambien podia escuchar sus ultimas palabras y el dia en que regresaron a su mundo..

...Y el dia en que la aventura termino. Al menos, para ellos  
Podia sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras los tenia cerrados, quiso gemir, pero se contubo, se supponia que ya lo habia superado ¿no?

Que estupidez, jamas ninguno de ellos olvidarian o perdonarian lo que pasaron en aquel mundo

-Digimon: monstros digitales –dijo el castaño- Desde hace dos años esos muñecos se han hecho muy populares, te gusta ese Coronamon?

-es rosa-dijo Tomoko mirando al Coronamon de peluche

-eh? No te gusta el rosa?

-no es eso, es solamente es de color rosa y Coronamon es rojo….

-entonces tu eres una –dijo el castaño serio –una fanática de los digimon?

-se podría decir que si, es algo parecido poro no soy fanática jeje -dijo dejando el peluche en la estantería- quieres ir a comer algo? - el castaño asintió y salieron, y de golpe toda la gente empezaba a corre mientras gritaban " un digimon demonio! Un digimon demonio!" los digimon se avían hecho famosos, gracias a Natsuko Takaishi y a Haruhiko Takenouchi que hablaron de ellos después de que atacaran hace dos años (n/a: la información esa la recordé de un CD drama de digimon 02 pero lo de eso hace tiempo si me equívoco avisarme)

Cuando Tomoko escucho lo que decía la gente salió corriendo, pero en dirección contraria de donde dirigía la gente, Taichi la siguió.

Llegaron hasta el centro de Shibuya, entonces empezó a nevar.

"está claro, claro esto es cosa de un digimon" pensó Tai, no tenían los digimon a su lado y era bastante peligroso que Tomoko estuviera aquí, deseaba que no fuera el digimon demonio que tenía en mente – Tomoko es demasiado peligroso tenemos que huir- tenía pensado mandar un mensaje a Izzy para que trajera con él los digimons.

-hace frió -murmuro Tomoko mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca del culpable

-Tomoko, debemos irnos- repitió el castaño

-jajaja!-dijo una voz fría- estúpidos humanos, creéis que podéis hacer algo contra mí?

-Da la cara cobarde!- dijo Tai mientras Tomoko cogía un raro colgante, que tenia una pequeña pantalla y unos botones "parece un digivice!" pensó mientras miraba a su novia que cerró los ojos murmurando algo.

_-Zero Freeze!- un rayo de hielo se dirigía hacia los dos pero un muro de fuego lo detuvo- vaya sois elegidos, Jaja esto será más divertido- dijo mientras a parecía posando encima de un semáforo_

_-un Devimon!-dijo el castaño_

_-no es aun peor -dijo Tomoko a la cual se veía con las manos ardiendo literalmente- es un Icedevimon, es mucho mas cruel que el Devimon normal, Tai ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, por favor no tengo tiempo para explicaciones a sin hazme un favor y escóndete y ve avisar a tus compañeros que vengan con vuestros digimon_

_-s...si-dijo el aun confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo pero el izo caso y se escondió y llamo a Izzy_

_-humana, donde está tu digimon? –dijo el demonio _

_-lo lamento, pero mi digimon no está aquí a sin que tendrás que luchar contra mi- dijo ella con una sonrisa- y será mejor que no me subestimes!_

_-esto se pone interesante,_Evil Wing!-dijo el demonio pero la joven lo esquivo con facilidad i el golpe fue apara a un coche, provocando una explosión.

Tai avía mandado el mensaje a Izzy, y solo podía hacer una cosa, ver como su novia luchaba contra uno de los digimon más crueles "no savia que Tomoko sabia artes marciales" pensó Tai al ver como su novia golpeaba i pateaba al demonio, pero lo que más le sorprendió era cuando lanzaba las bolas de fuego o usaba ese muro de fuego.

Tomoko, se veía cansada, ya casi no podía esquivar los ataques de aquel digimon, "tengo que aguantar hasta que los otros elegidos lleguen," recibió un golpe que la estampo contra una pared, mientras el digimon se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa, dispuesto amatar a la joven inconsciente pero de golpe.

-oye tu! Digimon defectuoso!-dijo Tai lanzando piedras al digimon provocando-lo- si quieres pelea luchan contra mí!

-Estúpido humano, si querías morir el primero porque no lo has dicho – dijo con su típica sonrisa diabólica

"Electro Shock! " una bola eléctrica golpeo a Icedevimon mientras el castaño sonreía- no deberías confiarte tanto-dijo Tai mientras iba corriendo haber como estaba su novia

-maldito mocoso-dijo el demonio en el suelo –a sin que as pedido refuerzos?- miro hacia su alrededor i vio a un Kabuterimo y aun pelirrojo, que estaba con el castaño.

-Izzy gracias adiós que has llegado.

-Tai cómo es posible que te metas en estos líos, bueno ya me lo explicaras luego, ahora hay que luxar contra ese Icedevimon, ojala tuviera mi portátil a sin traería Agumon aquí-dijo pelirrojo

-ES QUE NO LO TRAES?

_-no es que se me estropeo y cuando me enviaste el mensaje lo estaba arreglando._

_-y como que Tentomon está aquí?_

_-se quedo en mi casa desde el ayer._

_-y que podemos hacer! _Kabuterimo no es lo suficiente poderoso para vencerlo!

-Ya lose Tai, parece ser que a congelado la zona para obtener más poder

-Vale ahora sabemos por qué está nevando, ahora solo debemos saber cómo vencerlo!

- Kabuterimo!-grito el pelirrojo al ver su digimon transformándose otra vez en Tentomon

-Lo siento Izzy, es mas fuerte que yo-dijo el digimon insecto en manos de su compañero

-No te esculpes tu no tienes la culpa lo has hecho muy bien -dijo mientras se alejaba del digimon demonio y se a reunía con su amigo- Tai que hacemos tu eres el líder

-No se Izzy, lo mejor será retirarnos, aun que me da rabia es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo cogió en brazos a su novia y los 4 intentaron huir pero el demonio les bloqueo el paso, no tenían escapatoria, ese iba ser su final, pero no perdían la esperanzas sabían que al final pasaría un milagro, como siempre alguien les salvaría, pero esta vez estaban a punto de morir i ese milagro no aparecía

"**Flecha Celestial**" entonces una flecha apareció de lanada haciendo retroceder a Icedevimon, Tai y Izzy vieron a Angewomon, a lo lejos se veían, a Kari y5 de los elegidos, que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaban Tai y Izzy, mientras que Angewomon luchaba contra ese devimon blanco.

Todos se pusieron mientras los digimon estaban luchando y Tai explico todo a sus compañeros lo que había pasado, mientras Kari animaba a su compañera digimon y T.K veía al digimon demonio con cara sombría.

-Tai esa historia es increíble- dijo Mimi

-mejor dicho difícil de creer dirá yo-dijo Yolei

-Seguir, que debe ser una elegida al igual que nosotros-dijo sora

-Estáis seguros que no es una fanática de los digimon que hay muchas chicas asi –dijo Matt

-Eso pensé yo, pero después vi su digivice y de golpe usaba poderes parecidos a los de Agumon –dijo Tai

-Yo creo que es una elegida, el diseño de este digivice esparcido al nuestro, pero es te tiene forma de colgante- dijo Izzy – será mejor que cuando Tomoko despierte, no lo esplique ella misma.

-ojala Gabumon estuviera aquí, no me gusta, estarme quieto sin poder hacer nada –dijo Matt que miro a su hermano menor que tenia la mirada fija en el combate pero con la mirada llena de rabia odio i tristeza,- Takeru….

-No te per cupés Matt estoy bien –dijo con una sonrisa falsa la cual su Matt se dio cuenta, pero Matt no pudo hacer nada mas a causa de los gritos de ánimos de Kari hacia si compañera digimon.

.·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.· .·.

-Icedevimon, estas acabado! - dijo la digimon ángel

- Estúpidos digimon Ángeles siempre lo estropease todo pero cuando señor renazca, vosotros seréis los primeros en caer!

"Atmosfera Celestial" una cruz de color rosa atravesó, al digimon demonio que el cual se iba desintegrando lentamente entre carcajadas, dejando en duda a todos los presentes con sus últimas palabras "cuando señor renazca" entonces abría un nuevo enemigo?

-Por qué tenemos Que seguir luchando?-dijo la portadora de la pureza – siempre debe aparecer un enemigo [¬3¬]

Entonces la joven de 16 años despertó, mirando a hacia todos los lados y sonriendo, la saber que el malvado digimon demonio avía sido derrotado- No podía espera menos de los elegidos –dijo con una sonrisa – y antes que me empecéis a bombardear con preguntas, mañana encasa de Taichi o lo contare todo, hoy asido una tarde muy helada.

…" solo se podía es cuchar los grillos de fondo, -Tomoko, no quiero ofender pero eso es un chiste muy malo- dijo Taichi

* * *

Fin del capitulo 6

Tomoko será una elegida?

Nuestros héroes tendrán poder?

T.K y Kari se besaran?

Sabremos el pasado de Tomoko?

Cuantos elegidos nuevos hay?

Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos episodios!

AIXX! siento el retraso vvU, tenia este capitulo desde hace tiempo escrito pero, he estado perdido! intentare actualizar mas a menudo, pero claro he vuelto ha estudiar y claro exámenes, y no sabes que pesada es Ness-chan para que escriba!T^T si siempre que escribo no le parece bien …, suerte que me vosotros me comprendéis verdad ¬¬?

Soy un incomprendido social! pero lo superare!. si señor!, Por cierto os quiero invitar a que entréis a una pagina donde Ness-chan y yo que seré conocido como Cross Cronos, es escribiremos historias que intentaremos actualizar con frecuencia, Son historias propias como mi nuevo proyecto Daeth in Wonderland, os he dejado un capitulo piloto, si veo que gusta a mucha gente lo escribiré, si no pondré otro proyecto ;D

Os estaré esperando!

P.D: El capitulo 7 lo tengo creado pero lo quiero corregir y pasárselo a Ness-chan que sino se cabrea, a partí de ahora comienza la acción :D

P.D2: aiss! donde tengo la cabeza os invito a la Web pero no la direcion vvU aix : .com/


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Power

Uola! como prometí aquí traigo el capitulo 7! espero que os guste !

por cierto me gustaría entrarais a mi blog compartido junto a Ness-chan donde ponemos nuestros proyectos, fics, la dirección Web esta en mi perfil .

Espero que se a is miembros, en algunas historias os dejaremos mediante Test, elegir el destino de cada personaje, y otra cosas mas !

os esperamos con mucho cariño ;)

:.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :

-Como os prometí os contare todo lo que se- dijo Tomoko a 12 elegidos que la miraban fijamente- Como os habréis imaginado soy una elegida al igual que vosotros y 11 chicos mas.

-Tomoko cuando me conociste sabias que soy un elegido?-dijo Tai

-No, lo me di cuenta, hasta que dijiste "parece un digivice" solamente los elegidos saben sobre ellos.

-dije eso en voz alta? No me di cuenta.

-desde cuando eres elejida?-dijo Izzy

-desde hace un año acaba mis aventuras nos tuvimos que separa, de nuestros digimon por motivos, que no pudo explicar-dijo seria

- puedo ver tu digivice?- pregunto Izzy, Tomoko se lo dejo encantada,-era pareció al digivice original pero es más plano y es un colgando

-Cuál es tu digimon? -Pregunto Hikari

-Un coronamon

-Coronamon?, ese no es el peluche que mirabas en la tienda de shibuya?-dijo el castaño

-Si - Frunció el ceño – pero eso estúpidos no sabes que Coronamon es de color ROJO i no rosa! QUE INCULTOS!

-A hora nos puedes explicar una cosa? Como que tienes poderes?-dijo Sora

-Es una historia muy larga, por eso la voy a resumir a como los activo Y de donde proviene- dijo ella- Mi poder es del elemento fuego que proviene de Coronamon, mi digivice tiene un programa creado por nuestro genio del grupo donde nos permite usar su poderes por elemento, a sin defendernos i no depender tanto de ellos, ya que el 80% de posibilidad de perder la tiene intentado protegernos.

-Crees que podríamos pasar ese programa, a nuestros Digivices?-dijo Izzy

-Yo de eso no entiendo, toma prueba haber si se puede- le dio digivice, al cabo del unos segundos Izzy pudo extraer el programa del digivice de Tomoko y pasárselo al suyo

-Tomoko ahora me debes explicar cómo se activa- dijo el pelirrojo de volviendo el digivice a su propietaria

-Es sencillo, solo tenéis desearlo con todas vuestras fuerza, y se activara – tomo el digivice con las dos manos, cerró los ojos i empezó a murmura algo sus manos que agarraban el digivice empezaron a brillar de golpe se prendieron, -Coronamon dame tu poder!- se paro las manos dejando ver una esfera roja brillante que antes era su digivice se elevo asta, que fue apara sobrevolando su cabeza- y ha sin se activa- todos los presentes quedaron fascinados- se desactiva cuando quedas inconsciente o si a garras la esfera.

-Es fascinante, me gustaría conocer, al que invento este programa- dijo Izzy

-YA los conoceréis, pero solo vivimos en Japón 6 de los elegidos.-dijo Tomoko mientras Izzy pasaba el programa a los Digivice de sus compañeros "Leah está trabajando, en un campamento de verano, Toki y Cless han ido a Londres a visitar a Alexis, Saya creo que aun está de Gira, Toshiro i Daiko en paradero desconocido" – Huy lo siento, Taichi pero me tengo que ir-dijo dándole un beso y despidiendo se dé todos- Por cierto –dijo antes de salir por la puerta- yo de vosotros tendría vuestros digimons cerca, lo necesitareis para que os den sus poderes, pero a veces los poderes están vasado en un ataque que tiene a sin que nos os hagáis muchas ilusiones.

-Bueno Takeru solo faltas tú, cuando te traigan el digivice, pásate por casa-dijo Izzy

-De acuerdo- dijo el

-Oye Takeru, recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme, con los deberes de verano –dijo Daivis

-Davis, será mejor que valláis, a busca a V-mon, y a los otros.

-TK tiene razón –dijo Tai –Tomoko lo ha dicho, será mejor ir a buscar nuestros digimons, que os parece si vamos al mundo digital.

-Bueno, yo llame voy, aquí no puedo hacer nada no?- dijo el con una sonrisa- además dentro de una hora tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Takeru …

-No te preocupes Kari, mejor que me valla, adiós- dijo salando de la casa dejando atrás a todos sus amigos.

:.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :

Tomoko estaba en el parque que había enfrente de la estación, estaba contenta por podría volver a ver a Coronamon," me siento mal por utilizarte y engañarte Tai" pensó pero ella sabía, que era necesario, si quería volver ser feliz suspiro –Lester..

"Aun recuerdo como todo comenzó, hace 5 años. Todavía lo recuerdo, como comenzó todo, 12 chico de diferentes edades, ninguno de nosotros nunca imagino que iríamos a ese mundo donde nos enseñaron, maduramos, aprendimos a luchar unidos y a la vez perdimos a alguien importante, ese lugar llamado digimundo. Todavía recuerdo como conocí a coronamon , mejor dicho Sunmon."

Hace 5 años:

"Oye estas bien?" decía una voz dulce y calidad " Ryuji! Parece que despertado" abrí los ojos es cuando lo vi a ese pequeño sol brillante en aquella oscura y húmeda… mazmorra?

-Donde estoy? Y Quien eres? Ryuji? Donde esta? No lo veo? –dije al pequeño sol ql cual solo me brindo una sonrisa cálida y una sola respuesta.

-Soy un digimon, me puedes llamar Sunmon – dijo el

-Tomoko! Estas bien?- dijo Ryuji me gire i lo vi atreves de unos barrotes, como era posible hace unos oras estaba tomando el sol con Saya y ahora estaba encerada en una mazmorra? Algo no encajaba

-Ryuji… recuerdas a la ola gigante, en el lago?- el solamente asintió,- y después que recuerdas?

-Me desperté, en un bosque bueno lo que queda del el, todo estaba calcinado y allí me a mi lado encontré a este pokemon-

-Cuanta veces, te lo voy a decir! No soy un pokemon soy un digimon! Soy el gran **Dracomon!** – dijo un mini dragón de color

-Que monada es el mini dragón, pero no lo es tanto como Sunmon! Por cierto toda vía no meas dicho como has llegado aquí.

-Pues te vi, que avías sido capturada por unos samuráis…

-Musyamon – dijo Dracomon

-Pues eso samuráis[¬¬], entonces decidimos irte a buscar, y nos cavaron capturando jeje

-Esto por tu culpa! Sino fueras tan estúpido no nos hubieran capturado!- dijo el pequeño dragón

-Como? Fuiste tú quien lazo a uno de los samuráis contra la pared llamando la atención de los otro 4!- dijo cuando estaba apunto de darle un codazo

-No lo toques!-dijo sunmon, que izo para en seco a Ryuji- Dracomon es un digimon que tiene el Gekirin, que todo dragón tiene, si por algún casual esta escama es tocada dracomon perderá el juicio, entrando en "Modo Rabia Furiosa", y atacara a todo lo que vea con bolas de fuego sea amigo o enemigo.(N/A: todo esto eso lo encontrado en internet )

-UF, suerte que me has avisado- dijo Ryuji, muy alejado del digimon dragón

-No ay forma de escapar de aquí?- dije mirando al mini sol- tu eres de fuego no? No puedes derretir los barrotes?

-Lo lamento pero soy un digimon en entrenamiento, aun no poseo ese poder,- dijo el – pero dracomon si tendrá el suficiente poder

Entonces Dracomon nos pidió, que nos apartáramos i lanzo "**Respiración del bebé"** estuvo un rato lanzando su alentó, alcabo de unos minutos los barrotes, que nos separaban estaban al rojo vivo "**Cola Smash"** le dio un golpe con la cola i la tiro abajo.

-bien! Ahora solo falta derivar estos barrotes y podremos huir!-dije –eres el mejor Dracomon –mientras el mini dragón se sonrojaba

-Déjame esto para mi, "**Cola Smash" **ya está,

-Claro por qué en esto barrotes avía una puerta asido más fácil [¬¬]- dijo Ryuji

-Vosotros dos dejar de discutir! Y salgamos de aquí- orden

No sé cómo, pero después de salir de las mazmorras, acabemos huyendo de un montón de **Musyamon, **solo sé que corríamos esclareas arriba, sin parar, hasta que vimos una gran puerta, no lo pensemos dos veces entremos rápidamente, la cerremos i cogimos toda las cosa que a vina por allí i bloquemos la puerta.

-Nos ha ido de poco -suspire i mire de reojo a Ryuji i Dracomon, mi mirada decía como comencéis a discutir os caneo

"Que hacéis en mi habitación?" -dijo una voz infantil- " Avíes, venido a jugar?" -todos no giremos y vimos a una marioneta que niño -" soy Puppetmon, y vamos a jugar haber quien muere el ultimo" – el rio macabra mente, estaba claro salimos de Guatemala i nos fuimos a Guatepeor!

Eso minutos fueron de mesiado rápido ese sujeto llamado Puppetmon, lanzo la cruz lleva colgada en la espalda i la lanzo contra mi, per Dracomon, de un coletazo, lo repelió, entonces, el digimon marioneta se enfado i le pego un aparada a Dracomon el cual se puso en modo rabia, e. cual empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra Puppetmon, el cual empezó arder dando vueltas por la habitación, hasta que se lanzo por la venta, nunca supe que paso con el ya que después Dracomon nos empezó atacar,

Ryuji se escondió, mientras que yo huía de las bolas de fuego lanzadas, -Tomoko vigila!- una bola de fuego me rozo el brazo, que me izo caer, varias bolas se dirigen hacia mi y solo puedo escuchar a Ryuji grita mi nombre. Entonces una luz en buen a sunmon s e pone delante mío para intercepta el ataque, una luz sale de sunmon hacia mí que se posas en mis manos, veo como una columna de fuego rodea al digimom sol.

Cuando puedo visualizar atar ves de las llamas, no veo al pequeño sol, si no a una especie de bestia que parece león y animal.

-Estas bien Tomoko?- yo solamente asentí con la cabeza, al ver ases ser "**Corona Flame**"tras eso una gran llama salió de una corona que tenia sobre su frente, con ese ataque arrincono a Dracomon en una esquina, después creó una jaula de llamas a su alrededor asta que se calmo.

-Tomoko, estas herida?-dijo Ryuji, yo no le conteste estaba mirando lo que tenia entres las manos, una especie de dispositivo, pero parecía un colgante. –Yo tengo uno igual-dijo lo saco el bolsillo eran idénticos pero con una pequeña diferencia, el mío tiene gravado atrás un corazón y el suyo tiene un cruz.- El mío apareció cuando Dracomon me defendió de los Musayamons.

-Eso, es el símbolo de nuestra amistad.-dijo el Coronamon sonriente – yo antes era Sunmon, pero ahora soy Coronamon y soy tu compañero digimon.

En ese momento no lo entendí, pero no solo gane un aliado o un compañero sino mi mejor amigo.

"BIP BIP BIP"

El móvil empezó a sonar, me quede sumida en mis pensamientos, - A la habla, Tomoko, dígame, -dijo perezosamente -Leah! No estabas en el campamento? Cuando legas? Mañana? De acuerdo, te iré a buscar…. si, pero ya te contare mañana. – colgó el móvil y sonrió.

Todo iba según el plan.

:.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :

-Estáis listo, chicos?-dijo el líder del grupo,- Yolei, puedes hacer los honores?

-Por supuesto que si Tai, ¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE! NIÑ.. –rectifico- JOVENES ELEJIDOS VAMONIOS!- grito al ordenador una luz salió de él y los 11 elegidos fueron tragados por la computadora.

Aquí dejo donde podéis ver los digimon que son nombrados i puede ser que no conozcáis!

Sunmon: .com/wiki/Sunmon

Coronamon: .com/wiki/Coronamon

Dracomon: .com/wiki/Dracomon

Musayamon: .com/wiki/Musyamon

Puppetmon: .com/wiki/Puppetmon

la mentó las faltas de ortografía, pero lo estoy colgando antes de ir a classe y loago con prisa XD aiss que desastre xD, enserio espero que eches un vistazo a la pagina y comentéis, con mucho cariño me despido !


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ¿El Digimundio?

-Estáis listo, chicos? -dijo el líder del grupo,- Yolei, puedes hacer los honores?

-Por supuesto que si Tai, ¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ABRETE! NIÑ.. –rectifico- JOVENES ELEJIDOS VAMONOS!- grito al ordenador una luz salió de él y los 11 elegidos fueron tragados por la computadora.

-dónde estamos?-dijo Davis

-en la Isla File…creo- dijo el genio mirando a su alrededor, bastante fascinado por los cambios

-El ultimo día que venimos, no avía esto verdad?-dijo Jou, colocando la lentes y observando la montaña mugen

-diría que no, -dijo el líder, y con una flamante sonrisa dijo- sabéis, que significa? –todos sabían que cuando Tai tenía una idea, nadie le podía hacer cambiar de idea.

-Alto hay, Tai antes de que digas nada, deja que Izzy hable y diga lo que cree que puede estar pasando –dijo Sora

-que aburrida te as vuelto [¬3¬]

-Tai, es que Sora tiene razón-dijo Matt-Por cierto nuestros digimon no se supone que deberían estar aquí?

-Estas en lo cierto, le envié un mensaje a Agumon y a los otros.-Dijo Yolei

-Haber chicos, tengo una idea –dijo el genio

-Ilumínanos Einstein-dijo Mimi

-nos dividimos en 4 grupos ok?-dijo Izzy – Tai, Sora y Codi formaran el primer grupo, el lidere del grupo será Tai, este grupo está en cargado de buscar nuestros compañero digimon por la zona este y sud.

-De acuerdo -dijo el castaño

-El segundo grupo formado por Matt, Hikari y Ken, como líder Matt, encargado de buscar los a nuestros amigos por la zona norte y oeste.

-Esto va estar fácil-dijo el rubio

-El tercer grupo formado por Davis, Jou y Yolei, como líder a Jou, encargados de buscar en la zona central.

-Por que Jou es líder de grupo [¬¬]-dijo el castaño

-por qué Jou, es un adulto y estoy seguro que tomara decisiones más indicadas y menos peligrosas que tu- Dijo el pelirrojo - Y por ultimo Mimi y yo , investigaremos, de donde se suponte que debería haber la montaña,- dijo señalando en lo que anterior mente estaba la montaña mugen, en la cual ahora avía una fortaleza de edificios. – tenéis algo encontrar? -Todos aceptaron el plan del genio y todos se pusieron en marcha

-Grupo de Tai-

-Llevamos dos horas y aun no hay rastro, de nuestros amigos- dijo el castaño

-Te dije que preguntáramos a los Numemons [¬¬]-dijo Sora

-Los hombres como yo no necesitan preguntar- dijo el castaño con orgullo de líder.

-Aha, oye Cody, como te van los entrenamiento de Kendo?-dijo la pelirroja ignorando al castaño y andado junto el menor de los 3

-Van bien, pero creo que no es hora de charla, hay un nuevo enemigo y seguro que nos están observando, debemos ir con más cuidado- suspiro – y más ahora que nuestros compañeros no están con nosotros

Tai se acerco al pequeño, lo miro y suspiro- no te preocupes, somos los elegidos siempre ganamos- dejo con una gran sonrisa

-Es verdad, Codi eres el compañero TK para la Digievolucion A.D.N, que te diría él?- dijo la peliroja

-Que no perdiera la esperanza

-Exacto!-dijo el castaño – mejor que sigamos buscando

Todos retomaron la búsqueda, Codi paro un momento y miro hacia el cielo, recordo la alegre frase que siempre decia, como si quisiera creerselo: La esperanza es lo ultimo que perduda aun cuando la luz no esta

:.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :.·.·. :

-Grupo de Matt-

-Matt…-dijo Kari, haciendo que sus dos compañeros se pararan- estoy preocupada por T.K.

-Yo también, me oculta algo y no sé que es…

-Chicos, porque no descansamos y comemos un poco-dijo Ken, para que no relajáramos todos

-Tú qué dices Matt, eres el líder del grupo-dijo Kari, la cual iba acompañada de Gatomon

-Me parece bien- se sentó en un tronco que había en el espeso bosque y miro al digimon felino- Gatomon, tu eres muy amiga de Patamon no sabes nada sobre él?

-No, desde hace unas semanas que no sé nada de él-se quedo pensativa, y explico- la última vez que le vi fue el día antes que fuimos todos a la playa, me dijo que T.K y el avían quedado, en el mundo digital- tras esas palabras todos se quedaron pensando.

-Pero Genai dice que le está ayudando, no?-dijo Matt, mirando al digimon

-Sí, pero las veces que he ido, nunca estaba –miro a su compañera humana – tengo un mal presentimiento

-Deberíamos ir avistar al señor Genai- dijo la portadora de la luz

-Pero antes debemos encontrar a Wormmon y a los otros, -dijo Ken

-Es verdad, que hacemos?- dijo Kari mirando a Matt

-Tengo una idea, y si le enviamos un mensaje a Genai, y mientras esperamos que nos contestes los buscamos.

"BIP BIP BIP" empezó a pitar el digivice del portador de la bondad-Wormmon está cerca!- los tres humanos y el digimon felino se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde recibían la señal, -Wormmon!

-Ken?-dijo la oruguita verde, la cual estaba acompañada, de un mini dragón azul, un pájaro y una armadillo –Ken!-alto a los brazos de su brazos.

-Veemon, que hacéis aquí vosotros cuarto?-dijo Gatomon-Donde esta Agumon y los otros? Porque no esperasteis, donde nos reuniríamos todos?

-Estábamos todos juntos pero nos separamos- Dijo Veemon

-Pero de golpe la montaña Mugen se ilumino por completo y desapareció,- dijo Hawkmon

-Después, apareció de la nada esa gran ciudad!-dijo Armadillomon- y nos separemos de Agumon , ellos fueron hacia el norte.

-Antes de nada voy a contactar con Davis, y avisarle que hemos encontrado a Veemon y sus amigos – dijo Kari enviando un mensaje a Davis y a Tai por el D-Terminal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras unas horas…

-Como que Kari y Matt sean ido!- dijo Davis gritando a Ken el cual se avían reunido don el grupo de Jou

-Vamos calma te-Dijo Yolei- Por cierto y el grupo de Tai?

-Recibí un mensaje que se dirigían hacia el norte y donde esta Izzy y Mimi?

-le enviemos un mensaje pero no contestaron- Dijo el mayor de todos

-Ahora que tengo a Veemon, vamos a búscales!- todos accedieron y se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza de edificios

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Agumon! Gabumon! Donde estáis!-gritaba un castaño.

-Palmon! Piyomon!- dijo la peliroja

-Gomamon!Chicos vuestros, digiv¡ce no detecta nada?-dijo el castaño más pequeño

-Si, según el digivice Agumon está aquí.

-Tai? -se escucho de tras de unos arbusto-TAI! ERES TÚ!- salió un dinosaurio naranja

Tras una pequeña escena emotiva de compañeros.-Agumon donde están los otros?

- Cuando huyamos de Gargoylem, se cayeron todos por una a bujero, menos Piyomon, ella a abajado haber si estaban bien.

-Gargoylemon?

- espera que lo busco en el D-terminal.-dijo Codi

_Gargoylemon_

Atributo :datos Attacks :

Digimon Armadura ·Freezing Wing (White Statue)

Nivel : Campeón ·Statue Bomber (Black Statue)

Digimon que evolucionó de un Veemon de una especie a través de la antigua 'Digi-huevo de luz ". Fue una vez a la demoníaca Digimon, pero el cinturón alrededor de su cintura refrena sus poderes malignos, ahora es un ángel mensajero de Digimon. Si la banda se deshace, un poder maligno se revela.

El X y S en sus brazos significa bien y el mal. El Digimon mal que una vez fue Gargoylemon es más probable Devidramon.

-Desde cuando tienes ese programa Codi?-dijo Tai

-Selo pedí a Izzy, espero que Agumon pueda luxar Tai!-dijo el pequeño- Gargoylemon nos ataca!

-Agumon ahora!

"AGUMON ultradigievouciona en Wargreymon!"

-Fuerza de Gea!-dijo , Wargreymon, entre la nube de polvo que se habia levantado, enfoco la mirada en su oponenteel cual esta brillando, el ataque avia sido en bano , pudo ver como el los cinturones que el digimon tenia la rededor del cuerpo se avin kevado, el digimon en pezo a gritar como de dolor, una aura negra le enpezo a enbolber asta k el digimon angel que parecea avelos atacado paso angel caido

-ese digimon es, dijo el pequ o del grupo mirando su - devidramon!

**Devidramon**

Atributo : virus Attacks :

Digimon Evil Dragon · Crimson Claw ·Dark Gale

Nivel : Campeón ·Dead Eyes ·Black Bite

Demon Dragón Digimon tipo que se teme como el Diablo "del ojo compuesto". Fue convocado por el área oscura por el mensajero de la oscuridad, Devimon, Y no Digimon son tan malvados como éste. Él es de la especie Dramon, con los brazos y las piernas han crecido extraordinariamente. Se desgarra al enemigo con sus largos brazos, y vuela en la oscuridad con sus alas fuertes. Cuando alguien mira en sus cuatro ojos carmesí, no pueden moverse, y se rompen. Él tiene una naturaleza despiadada y violenta. Este Digimon puede utilizados por los hackers malvados que abusan de la red por su avaricia personal. Su ataque especial es "Crimson Garra", donde mata a su oponente con su enorme garra.

Estas en el nivel campeón y Wargreymon está en el mega no es rival para nosotros- dijo el castaño con confianza única "Fuerza de Gea" dijo el digimon, el digimon oscuro lo esquivo con facilidad "Dead Eyes" lanzo su ataque hacia los chicos pero Wargreymon se interpuso entre el ataque.

-WARGREYMON!-grito el castaño

-Estoy bien Tai, ese una taque débil!- dijo el digimon , pero se sorprendió el digimon esta digievolucionando otra vez,- que demonios no te lo voy a permitir.- el digimon se lanzo hacia el digievouciono en Mephistomon.

-Codi que digimon es ese!-ordeno el líder

Mephistomon

Atributo : virus Attacks :

Digimon ángel caído · la nube de muerte

Nivel : ultra ·Sábado negro

Un Ángel caído Digimon tipo que tomó la forma de un carnero enorme. Nació a partir de los datos restantes mentales de Apocalymon, tan pronto como otros pensaron que estaba muerto, tuvo una existencia oscura. Su gol en propia meta, al igual que Apocalymon, es el exterminio de todas las otras formas de vida. Su fuerza reside en su magia negra, y su naturaleza no tiene picos crueles. Pero él está lleno de inteligencia y le gusta usar tácticas en la batalla. Le gusta atacar al enemigo con "Sábado Negro", que canta un conjuro oscuro y reza a los muertos vivientes para darse un festín en el que viven. Los que escuchan este conjuro en breve va a morir. Su ataque especial es "La nube de muerte", lo que crea una nube oscura que corroe los que se aplique.

-Mierda no puede ser!-dijo el castaño- este digimon es como Apocalymon?

-esto es peligros-dijo la peliroja

-Tenemos que detenerle?-dijo Tai

-Pero este digimon a digievolucionado demasiado rápido-dijo el pequeño del grupo – y si es el compañero de alguien? Es decir de otro niño elegido?

-Eso daigua! Es un digimon peligroso, hay que acabar con él!- Tai agarro con fuerza su digivace- WARGREYMON!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·::·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

-Ese grito asido de Tai?-Dijo Davis –Creo que decía Wargreymon

-Eso significa que están en una batalla, debemos ir!-ordeno Jou, todos asintieron y en pesaron a correr hacia donde se veía humo

"no tan rápido " dijo una voz, haciendo que todos los chicos pararan en seco " yo de vosotros me preocuparía mas de si mimo ¡VIKEMON! Acaba con ellos!"

Hachas Danesas!- dijo el digimon lanzando sus enormes hachas hacia los chicos, pero una luz ilumino el lugar.

-Crees que con podrás acabar con nosotros tan fácilmente?-grito Davis sonriendo al gigantesco digimon –IMPEDRIALDRMON! ACABA CON EL!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·::·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

-Tu bastardo, déjale en paz!-Dijo Tai alterado, por su culpa Wargreymon estaba gravemente herido, si no fuera tan débil, si tuviera algún poder como Tomoko no hubiera pasa eso. Por que se tuvo de tener el ataque de Mephistomon. Miro aquel horrible digimon, sabia elevado hacia bastante altura, se lanzo en picado para atravesar al herido Wargreymon- muévete!

-Perdóname Tai…- suspiro por última vez esperando la envestida de ese maléfico digimon. Pudo sentir como su compañero humano le llamaba.

-WarGreymon!-dijo el castaño, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia su compañero digimon, se lanzo sobre su compañero poniéndose él como escudo, sabía que era en vano pero debía ayudar su compañero.

-Tai!-pudo escuchar el castaño como sus amigos le nombraban a aterrorizados.

Pero una luz naranja que salió del digivice envolvió tanto como al digimon como al humano, "será mi poder que me está dando Wargreymon" pensó el castaño "te equivocas esto es muncho más poderoso que una simple habilidad" que le hablaba Wargreymon? O su propia conciencia?

Cuando se disperso la luz naranja no estaba Tai solo esta Agumon i otro digimon , llevaba una armadura parecía a la de Wargreymon.- ese digimon…. No hay datos en mi D-Terminal!-dijo Codi- solo sale el nombre Agunimon…

Agunimon miro hacia el digimon que se le lanzaba hacia el desde el cielo –Salamandra ardiente!-dijo creando unas bolas de fuego k lanzo hacia el enemigo el cual derivó –Agumon, todavía pues digievolucionar- Agumon sintió mientras el otro so el digivice de Tai sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, y aun mas cuando izo digievolucionar a wargreymon- lo de rotaremos juntos!

-No sé de dónde has salido pero no podréis ganarme!-dijo Mephistomon

" SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE!- grito Agunimon golpeando a Mephistomon callendo al suelo

"FUERZA DE GEA!"-dijo Wargreymon acabando contra el digimon oscuro. Tras eso wargreymon volvo a Agumon y Agunimon se trasformo en Tai.

-Chicos lo veis? Ya tengo mi poder –dijo sonriente

PLAF! Sora la pego un bofetón- Creía que ibas a morir!-dijo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Tai i llorando –IDIOTA IDIOTA!-repetia sin parar.

"Malditos! Mirar que le habéis hecho a mi mascota!"- dijo una chica en la rama de un árbol, de cabello rizado y rojizo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran como la miel, aparente va unos 11 años, vestía un vestido de lolita rojo con un estampado de lunares negros- " Are que os arrepientas de esto!- tras eso desapareció entre la sombras de bosque.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::··::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

[Davis]

-Cómo es posible!-dije al ver caer el digimon que avía vencido ha Armagemon- IMPEDRIALDRMON!

Todos estábamos herido Jou había sido gravemente herido esta en el suelo, y sangraba, Ken estaba bien pero se avía torcido el tobillo protegiendo a Yolei ella estaba bien estaba animando a Aguilamon que intentaba retener al gigantesco digimon, mientras ella intentaba esconder atendía a Jou, yo estaba bien pero me sentía débil no pude proteger a mis amigos, no merezco el digiegg del valor ni el de la amistada- Mierda, huyamos!

Pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, el digimon gigantesco no se lo permitió lanzo un grito que nos aturdió y todos caímos al suelo, vi un chico de 11 años, pelirrojo, tenía el cabello corto y de punta, era bastante alto , ojos esmerada

-TSK, sí que sois débiles- serio con malicia- me esparva algo más de los elegidos, no esperaba que fuerais tan débiles, voy a ser bueno y me llevare la chica y os dejare con vida- dijo mientras se dirigía a la inconsciente Yolei. "Yolei," alcance oír decir de ken yo tan bien me sentiría asi, si Kari estuviera en peligro. Me levante como pude, estaba mareado, pero me sorprende Ken, que se levantaba con dificulta, el tenia el tobillo torcido pero aun así se levanta, está furioso, nuestra miradas si quedaron fijas, i sonreímos, no hacia falta ninguna palabra para saber lo que y vamos hacer nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

-Tú! Niñato de mierda, suelta a mi novia ahora mimo o te parto la cara!-dijo Ken, haciendo que el chico pelirrojo que tenía en sus brazos a Yolei se quedara en SHOCK al igual que yo y todos digimon, nunca espere al ver a Ken tan furioso desde que fue digimon emperador.

-Creo que os tendré que matar es una lástima, Wikemon acaba con esto ya!-dijo el pelirrojo mientras empezar a caminar con la chica en brazos en dirección don estaba Tai.

-V-MON! WORMON!-gritemos los dos a la vez-Pero antes que pudiera suceder algo mas, una torre de luz negra nos rodeo a cada uno de nosotros , me mire el cuerpo y me estaba desintegrando lentamente no sentía dolor pero, tenía miedo , mire a cada uno de mis amigos humanos y digimon y a todos nos sucedía lo mismo, probamente a Tai y a los otros también , este es mi fin? ¿Voy a morir?... tengo miedo….

* * *

Lo siento! En serio lo siento haber tardado mucho en colgar el capitulo 8 =( per tuve unos problemas además tuve un problema de inspiración , no os precupeis el capitulo 9 lo tengo empezado ya! Se que no soy un buen escritor pero es pero que aun me acompañéis!

Gracias a todos los que aun me seguid leyendo _.

Davis y los demás abran muerto?¿ quien serán eso que atacan a nuestros eroes? Y Takeru? Que esta aciendo en esto momento? Matt y Kari, abran llegado donde Sr. Genai? Todo eso y mucho más en ..

Capitulo 9: _**Goodbye halcyon days**_

* * *

Avances:…

_-Ven conmigo chico- dijo con una mirada fría y a aterradora, que per algún motivo a Takeru le recordaba la de devimon._

_-¿Qué..?_

_-Ni una palabra!-Dijo cortando cualquier respuesta que pudiera proceder del joven Takaishi- La respuesta es "si", di algo que no sea eso y abra muerte….no la tu ya… si no la de tus amigos!..._

"_Ya es demasiado tarde ya han capturado la esperanza" dijo una voz femenina, resonado en la oscuridad profunda. "esto es el fin, todos los otros están a punto de morir y.."_

_-Lo siento chicos…pero hemos perdido esta batalla- Genai les dio la espalda y mi por la ventana de su hogar, que estaba sumergido en aquel lago a salvo de todo ser oscuro- la oscuridad a invadido el mundo humano… _


End file.
